


Safe

by Thesilentone



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesilentone/pseuds/Thesilentone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amazing how a perfect day can go downhill so fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back!!!! I was going to wait till after the holidays but i'm running out of space on my document manager, so I'm going to post up four chapters tonight and the rest later on in the new year. Once again I'm going to make cloud suffer, but trust me when i say that he's far from a victim in this. This is also a romantic element, not however graphic in this so i will apologise in advance for any discomfort caused and know it's not intended. This was meant to be six chapters minimum but it got ahead of me so now it's about twenty instead. I've almost finished it though. This story wasn't even my original take either!! I may write what i wanted to anyways. 
> 
> So for now enjoy, i will most likely post up more then continue later. 
> 
> Enjoy and comments are always welcome. :)

Safe part 1

Full disclaimer applies.   
I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights to Square Enix 

 

Today is perfect. 

Everyone that truly matters to cloud are all on duty at HQ. It was a rarity to have sephiroth, genesis, angeal and zack stationed here at the main tower, in fact none of them could remember the last time that happened. None of them though, were going to look a gift horse in the mouth either. 

So taking this blessing as it is, the four were making their way to the cafeteria where they'll order food for themselves and for a certain blonde haired commander of the army. 

Cloud, although loved the whole idea of SOLDIER and everything it stood for and represented, decided that being in the army was worth it, he merely wasn't another violent brute that bent to the will of a slouch that knew nothing of warfare. But a man who took his humanity and dignity and made himself a warrior in his own right. 

And the others were proud of that. They knew that cloud didn't mean any harm when he humbly turned down the offer to be one of them, they knew he walked his own path and for that, cloud gained more respect and power in his own way. 

He was now a commander in one of ten units that had twenty five hundred men in each. A feat very few people can achieve. Not even well known knowledge of him going out with the four top SOLDIERS could tarnish his reputation. 

Speaking of which ….. 

“Hey. Where exactly is cloud anyways? Didn't he finish work fifteen minutes ago?”

Zack, ever the impatient one when it concerns cloud was idly tapping away on the table, and in doing so was annoying both sephiroth and genesis, judging by the way their eyebrows began twitching. 

“Puppy. Can you please stop tapping or sephiroth will impale you while genesis sets you on fire?” Angeal spoke as he grabbed hold of zack's tapping hand. There was a reason angeal was nicknamed the “peacekeeper”, not even sephiroth could argue with angeal's effectiveness to calm a situation right down. 

And just as zack was going to retort that sephiroth should impale him with something other than his sword, the high alert alarm went off and that could only mean one thing. 

Shinra HQ was under attack. 

Now in full SOLDIER mode, sephiroth calmly but sternly gave his men orders. 

“Angeal, zack. Secure the main entrance and have any non military personnel and visitors escorted safely inside the back rooms. 

Genesis. The army will arrive in two minutes, have them form a perimeter around the base, roof and stationed at all main entrances and exits. Be sure to post lookouts also incase of an aerial assault. I'm going to secure the president until the turks arrive, as soon as they have i will join you all.”

And with solid nods all round, the SOLDIERS went to work. 

As stated by sephiroth, the army did indeed arrive in two minutes and the unit was led by none other than their missing lover. 

Wearing navy blue combat trousers and t-shirt with a sky blue scarf with dual swords strapped to his back. Along with four hunter knifes, two strapped to each upper thigh, and a handgun, cloud was ready for battle. 

“Commander rhapsodos, reporting for duty sir”.

“At ease commander strife. Alright men, at approximately five minutes ago, the alarm signalling an attack on the base went off. The enemy and the quantity is unknown so is the position of them. Our orders are to secure the perimeter and end this before it even begins. Have scouts located on each corner of the roof”.

Cloud took this moment to be just a tad bit cheeky. 

“Were those your words or general sephiroth's. Sir?” which caused the unit and genesis to laugh at that. 

“but mine offcourse. I doubt our fearless general would say that now would he? Now men in position, now!!”

With a chorus of laughter and “Yes sir”, the men prepared themselves, leaving genesis and cloud alone in the middle of the main hall. 

“You were late to arrive at lunch babe, any particular reason?” Now that they were alone, genesis could be more personal with cloud. While everyone knew and respected their relationship, it wasn't really appropriate to display it in a battle situation. Not that genesis could give a damn either way. 

Laughing, cloud placed his com link into his ear before responding. 

“I was on my way when the alarm went off, and since we were closet and already geared up, we came here. Once this is settled maybe we can go into the city and grab a bite. Deal?”

Stroking back cloud's bangs, genesis spoke.

“Hmm, that sounds wonderful. However, i hear a robot which means our friends have come to kill us. Shall we not keep them waiting?” Laughing and grabbing one knife from each leg, cloud prepared himself. 

“Ready when you are. Sir”.

With rapier in hand, genesis awoke his blade and the two commanders were ready for the first wave of assault. 

 

They were like a well rehearsed dance, both genesis and cloud were taking them out without preamble or without a show or dance about it. Both moved fluidly and elegantly with purpose in their movements. 

And just as they had cleared a quarter of the advance party out, both genesis and cloud were standing side by side when an enemy stood and brandished something they weren't expecting. 

“Gen. Is that what i think that is?” cloud asked, slightly out of breath but still battle ready for which genesis was more than grateful for and respectful of. 

“Yep. That's a summon materia. Now how do you suppose he got an hand on one hmm?” if the situation wasn't so dire, genesis would be amused and slightly proud of an enemy welding that in front of a materia expert. But now wasn't the time to think such things. 

No sooner had that rhetorical question had been pondered, the summon was cast and out came bahamut. 

And a BIG one at that. 

And only one word from cloud could pretty much sum up what's about to occur here. 

“Shit”.

Genesis had no qualms agreeing with that sentiment. Not one bit. 

“I don't think that your hunter knifes will be able to handle this babe, i think you'll need the dual swords for this. Don't you think?”

Placing his knifes back in his sheaths, cloud withdrew his swords and went to distract the dragon while genesis began summoning his own. 

“Gen. How much time do you need me to give you?”

Looking up after he synchronised with his summon, genesis gave him a sad smile and responded, knowing that his request could very well end cloud. 

“Maximum ten minutes. But cloud, don't and i repeat DON'T force yourself to give me that.”

With a firm nod, cloud charged straight in, while genesis cast a barrier around himself, sat crossed legged on the ground and began to summon. 

Yep. 

Today is indeed perfect. 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courage can be a strength however, it can also cause you to become reckless.

Safe part 2

Full disclaimer applies.   
I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights to Square Enix 

Cloud was determined, you'll have to give him that. 

No sooner had genesis erected a barrier and went into the final stages of summoning, cloud had mounted the enemy's summon and was riding it like a mechanical bull.

And then the worse possible scenario happened. No sooner had genesis stood up and with ifrit with him, bahamut ascended up towards the ceiling and right when he reached the light fittings, rammed cloud straight into them. With full force. Straight through the ceiling and into the metal roof. 

“CLOUD!!”

And all genesis could do was watch in absolute horror as cloud screamed in sheer agony but held on until bahamut did a barrell roll and tossed cloud, sending cloud hurling towards a fifteen feet drop to his death. 

“You'll pay for that.” was the deadly threat genesis declared that left no room for doubt that the enemy would indeed burn. And burn slowly and painfully. 

 

Sephiroth, who had just finished his mission of securing the president, was on his way back when he saw cloud fall. With all the grace of a ballerina, sephiroth jumped and caught cloud as if he were capturing a feather and not a near fall grown man. 

 

Grunting with the force of being caught in midair, cloud opened pained eyes to see he was on terra firma again and in strong, safe arms, with a bit of effort, he looked up at his saviour. 

“Seph. You're here.”

“Yes, i'm here cloud. You should know by now that humans cannot fly.”

Laughing at that, which caused sephiroth to smile, cloud was about to retort when a cough was his answer instead. Followed by the emergence of blood as a result, caused sephiroth to gently place cloud on the floor and check him over. 

“Cloud. What happened? You've punctured your lung and broke at least three ribs? What were you doing?”  
Sephiroth asked as he gently placed cloud on his side, so not to cause him to choke on his own blood. 

Coughing even harder which in turn caused the regurgitation of more blood, cloud spoke in raspy breath liden words. 

“I..was.. Giving… gen time to… summon.  
The… enemy.. Had one...thought it.. Was a..good idea.. To.. Ride.. It.”

“Shush cloud. Calm your breathing down and rest. I can only help you once the enemies have been handled. Cloud, i hate to ask this of you, but can you wait until then?”

Nodding that he can, sephiroth placed a lingering kiss to his sweaty temple. Pushing away his hair and surrounded him with a barrier, sephiroth was now able to fight without worrying for cloud's well being, or rather ensuring his well being whilst he helped the others get rid of these morons who had the balls to hit the home base. As Well as harm one of his lovers. 

 

As he approached genesis, sephiroth could see that he was in sadist mode. Although he enjoyed karma being afflicted upon their enemies, with cloud critically wounded, now was not the time for such things. 

“Genesis. Stop playing with the enemy, we need to ends this so we can help cloud. Do you understand?”

“Sephiroth. Tell me that he's alive. Depending on your answer and his condition will determine the deaths of the enemy.” One thing you should know when genesis is in this state? He'll never back down unless he has good cause to do so. 

And so sephiroth did as instructed. 

“Cloud's alive, although he has suffered a punctured lung along with three broken ribs. He needs immediate medical care, so please stop this madness?”

Sighing heavily, genesis gave one final command and the last round of enemies were incinerated. 

Well for now that is. 

“Where is angeal and the puppy?”  
Genesis spoke as the last of his flames smouldered away. 

“They should have finished the security of non battle personnel as well as a perimeter check . In fact here they come now.”

And sure enough sephiroth was correct, angeal and zack were indeed making their way over, and by the looks on both genesis and sephiroth's face, they have grim news to share with them. 

“Sephiroth. What's happened?”

Looking at angeal, seph answered his question. 

“Cloud has been wounded.”

Frantic, zack all but demanded where he was. “Seph how bad? Where is he?”

“Calm down zack please. Sephiroth, i noticed a barrier which i take you erected correct?”

“Correct.”

“Well then, zack go and check on cloud. We saw another three truck's approaching which means another attack. Zack, once you've seen to cloud come back here. We're going to need you. Understood?”

Without answering, zack broke into a run to get to cloud whilst the others prepared for another round of battle. 

 

Ignoring the flights of stairs, zack approached in ten seconds flat and saw cloud laying on his side, by him a small puddle of blood. 

Coming to stand by the barrier, zack began to merged with it so he can get through while not destroying this mastered shield and then knelt down to speak to a heavily breathing, barely conscious cloud. 

“Hey kid. You know, we missed lunch cos you were a little late.”

Drawing tired blue eyes up, cloud smiled and responded. 

“Sorry….But…. there…. was something... going on…. Apparently…. we have been….invaded….by the enemy….Heard anything…. About it?”

Laughing softly, zack stroked back cloud's bangs and replied. 

“Nope. I thought it was a carnival taking place, to celebrate shinra and all its treasures.”

Snorting at that, caused cloud to cough more blood up and wince in pain. 

“Cloud! Cloud easy there, from what i can tell of your state, i'm guessing that you've broke something, perhaps your ribs which had broken inwards, causing a punctured lung. We can't heal broken ribs, nor do we have any bandages to secure them with. You're going to have to reduce the movement of your diaphragm and take small but deep breaths which will hurt like a bitch. You'll also gonna have to keep still. Can you do this?”

Nodding that he understood and can try to do as instructed, zack pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek murmuring that he'll be back soon, at that moment, a member of his unit came over and zack gave him an absolute order that he must obey. 

“You, keep an eye on cloud. He's punctured a lung and broke some ribs, i can't say for sure how many. If anything happens to him, lost of consciousness, more blood loss, even more shortness of breath followed by a feeling of being suffocated you get him out of here. Is that clear?

“Yes Sir. I'll take care of my C.O, that's a promise.”

With a nod and pat to the man's shoulder, zack returned to help his C.O's 

 

“Zack. How is cloud?”

Shaking his head sadly, zack answered his old and always mentor. 

“It's bad 'geal. He's not going to last long in this state. Seph, can't i get him outta here?”

“No zack. The enemy has no idea of his position. If we give it away, he'll become a target of a violent assault. We cannot allow that to happen. He's safe while the enemy has their eyes on us and we must keep it that way. Believe me when i say that i want to help him also but we can't without endangering him further along with ourselves”.

Silently, zack knew his general was right.   
It just didn't make it any easier to do. 

Suddenly a tell tale of engines humming in the background signalling the enemy's arrival. 

“Well then. SOLDIERS are you all ready?!!!!”

At sephiroth's bellowed question, both the army and his men, along with other SOLDIERS that arrived cheered “Yes sir!!”, and prepared for another round. 

Hoping to end this so they can finally help cloud. 

As of now, time is of the essence.   
They haven't got another second to waste. 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain comes in many forms.

Safe part 3 

Full disclaimer applies.   
I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights to Square Enix 

“Damn, they're just keep coming. How though?”

Indeed they are. It's been twenty minutes tops since more insurgents came in. Although they weren't getting any further than the main entrance, it wasn't dying down either. 

“We don't have time for this. Genesis? End this.”

Smirking at his general, genesis summoned ifrit once again to end the stupidity of the enemy once and for all. 

 

It took an hour to confirm that no more enemy reinforcements were coming and so begun the cleanup and to check on cloud. 

Returning back to his side, sephiroth and zack took note of the dead enemy at the base of sephiroth's barrier and the man stationed to look over cloud. 

“Sorry sir. One approached by the south corner, so i couldn't achieve my order that lieutenant fair instructed me with.”

Smiling, zack approached and reassured the officer. 

“Hey it's alright, really. Go and get checked over, we've got this.”  
With a salute and nod, the officer left. 

Sephiroth eased the barrier back and made his way over to cloud. 

“Cloud. Wake up for me please? We're taking you away from here now. Come cloud, show me your beautiful blue eyes.”

Slowly, cloud opened pained and tired eyes and spoke softly. 

“Seph. Can… I please… sleep… it.. hurts..” Cloud's words were abruptly drowned into sobs. Which considering that he's been suffering internal damage that's akin to be squashed by a heavy slab of concrete without it being lifted off for close to an hour, you can't really blame him. 

“Shhhh. Cloud rest now you can sleep. Zack? Watch my back whilst i carry him out. The enemy may not have returned but i'm not risking being blindsided by an ambush.”

Beaming up at his general, zack gave him a nod and with that sephiroth lifted cloud up carefully and the pair set of to the trauma centre. 

 

It took twenty five minutes before angeal and genesis arrived at the trauma centre where sephiroth and zack were sitting. 

“How's cloud doing?”

“There seeing him now. Man cloud really does a high pain resistance huh?”

Sighing heavily genesis sat down beside zack and comforted the young man. 

“Yes he does. Don't worry pup, he'll be alright. You both got him out of there rather quickly so the damage should be dealt with without much trouble.”

Soon enough, the head trauma surgeon came and approached, as the SOLDIERS made their stand, the surgeon smiled and shook his head allowing them to stay seated. 

“Commander strife is stable. He did suffer a quite a severe case of internal bleeding but we managed to staunch the wound as well as re-inflate his lung and taped up and splinted his ribs. He will be on sick leave for approximately six months while his ribs heal. Aside from that, we've given him a blood transfusion also, you can take him home right now if you like to. He'll need to rest but that's fine for him to do at home. He'll also need to breathe in and out with deep breaths every twenty minutes to ease the pressure, be warned it will cause him a lot of pain. I'll give you some strong painkillers to help but he mustn't take them all the time, it'll dull the sensation to the point he may believe he's fine. Best bet? Is for commander strife to take them before going to sleep. Other than that, he's safe enough to recuperate at home. 

Sephiroth, smiled and smoothly spoke.   
“I think that i speak for us all that we will do just that.”

And with a smile, the surgeon turned and prepared cloud's discharge papers. 

 

When they entered cloud's room, they were surprised to see him standing and leaning against the window sill. Considering he just had major surgery, that's quite impressive, although he still looks like he's under the influence of the anesthesia he was given. Judging by his swaying. 

“Cloud, you're supposed to be resting.”

Smiling, cloud turned and limped and half swayed his way over to his SOLDIERS, who in turn were making their way over to him to steady the young man. 

 

“I know. But it really hurts to lay down. It also hurts to breathe while lying down also. I may have to sleep like a bat tonight huh?” At that, they all laughed. 

With the exception of genesis. 

Seeing this, cloud went to stand by his side. Cradling his ribs, cloud placed one hand on genesis's lower arm and spoke. 

“Gen? I screwed up and for that i'm sorry. It's all my fault, none of this is on you. Please? Can you please forgive me and not blame yourself?”

All of a sudden, genesis gave cloud a warm hug, careful not to disturb his ribs. As soon as started, it ended, leaving genesis to pull back afterwards and speak.

“You never should have done that cloud. It was reckless, dangerous and uncalled for. Do you understand?”

“Genesis!! Don't!!”

“No angeal, he needs to know that.”

“Cloud. I asked for a time frame not for you to ride the damn thing!! What if sephiroth didn't arrive? You'll be dead!! Making a nice human pancake on the damn floor!! You're not a SOLDIER!! You're not enhanced!! Stop acting as if you are!!”

And with his lecture done, genesis left. 

Leaving an appalled angeal, a frowning sephiroth, an angry zack. 

And a heart broken cloud who sobbed silently and all but fell to his knees. 

“Cloud!! Easy. I've got you. I've got you.”

And that's all Zack could say to him as he murmured over and over again that genesis was right. 

He was no SOLDIER.   
In every sense of the word. 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confronting someone doesn't mean a fight, it means showing something to someone from your perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll apologise upfront for the pace of these chapters if they seemed fast, i did try to keep it running smoothly without dragging but i am sorry if it didn't seem that way.

Safe part 4

Full disclaimer applies.   
I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights to Square Enix 

They made their way back to sephiroth's apartment in silence. 

None of them could believe what genesis had done. Cloud, to his credit had admitted fault of his own and how did genesis repay him?

By stating that cloud was no SOLDIER.

But the truth is, cloud IS one. Last time they checked, the army is filled with soldiers. Not the same as them but soldiers all the same. 

 

“Cloud? Please don't take genesis's words to heart. He means well but he doesn't think before he acts.   
So can you..”

“Angeal. I'm tired and in pain. Regardless, genesis was right, i'm not one . Can you please allow me to sleep. Please?”

Damn. Genesis really did a number on cloud's confidence. 

With that, sephiroth wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed his temple while speaking to him. 

“No cloud. Genesis is not right in this. We will allow you to rest though. Come with me.” without waiting, sephiroth steered the wounded young man into his bedroom where he'll keep him company till he falls into a semi comforting sleep. 

 

Zack, meanwhile was having none of this and made that known by stomping out of the apartment and going to give genesis a piece of his mind. 

Only for angeal to stop him first. 

“Angeal. Let me go. Gen has to know that what he's said has done more damage to cloud then any of his injuries ever could.”

Surprisingly, angeal didn't defend his old friend but wholeheartedly agreed with his former student. 

“I know zack. But if you go charging in angrily he won't understand that. I'll go and speak to him. You stay here. Cloud will need you when he wakes, as will seph. Cloud's mentality has been fractured by genesis's thoughtless and insulting words, you'll need to heal that damage.” And with a kiss, angeal went to give a lecture to genesis.

One he knew he thoroughly deserves. 

 

It took twenty five minutes before angeal had found genesis in his office. Making his entrance without knocking, genesis actually had the nerve to look affronted by that. 

Angeal was having none of it. 

“No genesis. You don't get to be offended by it. Have you a slightest clue of how much you have hurt cloud? Don't be so arrogant. He ADMITTED his fault to you. Cloud is a soldier. He has the same damn rank as us!! How DARE you spit on cloud's confidence and his achievements also. Now you are coming back with me and you WILL sincerely apologise to him. Am i clear genesis?”

Solemnly, genesis stood and gave a look that can match zack's puppy eyes, however, angeal was now impressed. 

“Angeal. Please.”

“No gen. You save that for cloud. Come on”. Taking genesis's hand in his own in a surprisingly comforting embrace, considering he just ripped him a new one. With that last shock in play, both made their way back to sephiroth's apartment. 

 

Making his entrance ten minutes later, they found a pissed zack and a disappointed sephiroth. 

“Seph? You ok?”

“No he ain't 'geal. Cloud had sobbed himself to sleep. It took seph five minutes to calm him down. It hasn't worked as you can tell.” Zack sneered at genesis. Indeed they can hear cloud's whimpering and sobs coming from sephiroth's bedroom. 

Finally acknowledging what he's done, genesis made his way to cloud, only this time for sephiroth to stop him. 

“If you're truly sorry i will allow you to see cloud. I will not however, allow you to cause more pain to cloud. Make no mistake genesis, if i hear even a single insult from you. I will literally throw you out of my apartment. Cloud will be in a considerable amount of pain for the time being and i won't allow him to suffer anymore. Is that clear,”

Sadly Nodding, genesis was allowed to try and fix his mistake. Knowing that all their lover's will be listening. 

So. No pressure then?

 

Gently pushing the door open and closing it quietly, genesis made his way over to cloud, without jostling his ribs, genesis carefully laid down by the young man and caressed his hair.

Which inadvertently caused cloud to flinch and jar his ribs further causing him to whimper as even more pain shot through him.  
Carefully, genesis took a surprisingly willing cloud into his arms, gently massaging away his discomfort and began to apologise for his behaviour. 

“Cloud, baby i'm so, so sorry for my words. It was never my intention to hurt you. Know that while i meant that you could've of handled the summon better than jumping on the damn thing, no that i never meant to speak ill of you. You are a soldier. Please don't hate me indefinitely?”

Crying full blown now, cloud with the hand that wasn't cradling his ribs, cupped genesis's cheek and spoke. 

“Gen… I'm… I'm sorry… I…. Was reckless…. It….. It was my…my fault”

“No. You did what you stated you would do.   
I have one more thing left to say to you. Will you listen?”

Nodding, cloud braced himself.

“I never thanked you for giving me time to deal with the caster and giving me time to summon myself. Thank-you. Thank-you cloud.”

And with that, cloud loses it completely and crumbles in genesis's arms. 

Who in turn, brings cloud closer and rode this out with him. Comforting him anyway possible. 

 

“Do you think that cloud will be alright now that genesis has apologised to him now? Angeal? Sephiroth?”

“I believe so puppy. Cloud needed genesis to truly apologise for the words spoken. He'll be alright.”

“Indeed. Genesis has to realise that words spoken can do harm. Especially when genesis doesn't think first.”

Just then the door opened and out came the redhead. 

“And do you all forgive me also?”

Standing up in unison, the three wrapped genesis into a group hug and that gave him his answer. 

Yeah, they forgave his actions. 

Afterall, that what makes genesis who he is. 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protection doesn't mean you are weak, it's simply a means to cover all the blind spots your unaware of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning peeps. 
> 
> Thanks for all who have seen this already. 
> 
> I'm spending time with my big bro and family today so I'm going to put up four chapters up now. Enjoy :)

Safe part 5

Full disclaimer applies.   
I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights to Square Enix 

It's been two days since the attack at the base. Repairs were coming on slowly but surely. 

Currently sephiroth and zack were making their way to lazard's office. 

Apparently, he had information regarding this matter. 

Entering his office however, they were greeted by two people they're weren't expecting to be or see there. 

“Tseng. Reno”. Hey, why are you here?”

Smiling at his friend, reno went and gave zack a handshake that was easily reciprocated. 

“What's up fair? Thought you'd be happy to see me?”

“I am. I just wasn't expecting it that's all.”

“Lieutenant fair, reno please.” Tseng took this moment to end this little reunion so they can get down to business. 

And as they if they were in school, both mumbled a half sincere. 

“Sorry”  
“Sorry”

Smirking at that, lazard went straight to business. 

“As you're aware, we were attacked. However, we've found out who they were, who Orchestrated this and what they are after.”

Sephiroth took this moment to interrupt.   
“Director. You said “are”. Are we to assume that they still have a mission objective to fulfil?”

Sighing, lazard gave the general the decency and respect he deserved. 

“Unfortunately yes. Do you recall the mission two months ago back in coral city?”

“Yes. The army was sent in to confirm whether there was a possible uprising from a local militia. It's my understanding that they had apprehended the leader.”

At this, tseng took over. 

“That's correct general. The turks interrogated the leader. As of now, he's in a secure lockup facility.”

“And Therein lies the problem general. No one knows of his location than the turks and the commander of the coral mission. Those men who attacked? They want their leader back. You understand what that means. Correct?”

A huge, no that doesn't even convey how much fear had fallen on both the general and zack. It was zack who spoke up though, with a foreboding tone.

“They want cloud. Don't they?”

Sighing, the director confirmed their worst fear. 

“Yes. The turks are renowned for their deadliest skill and specialties and SOLDIERS would make their mission turn into a suicide attack. That's why we sent the army. That's why we sent a C.O that specialises in stealth and expertise in hand to hand combat. Commander strife fitted all of those criteria and then some. He was able to secure the leader without any fuss, disturbance or loss of life. However, there uniform is familiar, and seeing as C.O's don't need helmets, nor do they require to wear them. They know what commander strife looks like.”

Sephiroth put the final piece of the puzzle in place. 

“They want cloud. They will return to collect him. Then they'll proceed to interrogate and if need be, torture him to find their leader. Am i wrong?”

“You never are general”. Was lazard's only response. 

And with that, tseng told them why they're here. 

“While you are all on base, you will be on duty, so as of this moment. Commander strife will have a security detail on him at all times when you're not around and until this matter is settled.”

Zack, looking affronted, spoke his mind. 

“Cloud doesn't need a bloody babysitter!! And besides we can look after him. No offence.”

Smiling in understanding, tseng countered. 

“Cloud has been wounded correct? He won't be able to protect himself. And besides that, you will have extra work because of this attack. Zack, we will keep him safe. It's what we do. Officially it has begun, so reno will be first on duty.”

And with a bow to all present, the head turk took him leave. 

Sephiroth saw this as the meeting over and declared. 

“Well then. The other's need to know. More importantly, so does cloud. Let's go”.

And with that, the two SOLDIERS and turk took their leave also. 

Knowing that the others. Especially cloud, Will not like this at all. 

 

“So. I'm being targeted by a group of fanatics who want their leader back. Did i hear correctly.?” Cloud, upon being informed of the situation, was now sitting numbly with angeal's arm around his shoulders and genesis holding his hand.   
However, one thing he said will assure the others that he'll have the mental strength to handle this. 

“Why me though? I swear if i wasn't wounded, I'll kick their assess before it'll even happen”.

Laughing at that, sephiroth knelt down to speak to cloud. 

“The turks will be moving the leader away soon. Cloud? You'll be safe while we funnel the militia out. We have a plan to do so, but it'll take time. So for now, reno will be your company. Unfortunately we will have extra work to do. But as soon as we have time, we'll check on you. Ok?”

Nodding, although still numb by this revelation. The other's began lunch for themselves and their extra but just as wanted guest. 

Taking genesis's spot, reno sat down and began getting to know his new assignment. While the two knew each other through zack and we're friends, they weren't that close. Now was the time to change that.   
Especially as cloud's life depends on it.

“So. Any idea what we can do to pass the time?”

Snorting at that, cloud replied.

“Well. We could do some training. Although i don't think it's a good idea considering i can't breathe very well. Knock down ginger?”

Laughing, both realised that, although meeting again under worse circumstances, the two will be alright. 

And that makes it easier to handle. 

Being protected whilst you can protect yourself when not wounded? 

Sucked. 

Being protected by a friend?

Was better. 

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to understand both sides of an argument to see where the other is coming from.

Safe part 6

Full disclaimer applies.   
I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights to Square Enix 

 

Cloud was determined not to let this threat hinder him or any of his lover's.   
He wouldn't allow them to worry about him unnecessarily. But all the same, he's wasn't about to hide away.

It's been a week since the attack and currently he and reno were enjoying a Leisurely walk around the shinra building and out to the main fountain stationed at the front. 

With lunch in hand, both sat down and began to eat. 

Seeing cloud wince, reno started fussing over him. Seriously, he's being around with zack far too often. 

“Cloud? Perhaps we should have stayed in sephiroth's apartment. You don't look too well.”

Smiling and rolling his eyes, cloud replied. 

“I'm fine reno. Honestly, i've been stuck in his home since this happened. I need a change of scenery.”

“Well if you're sure? Then that's fine.”  
Although wanting to press the issue, reno thought better of it, as long as cloud was ok,then they'll stay out. 

 

Suddenly a disturbance erupted over by the corner of their position. 

“Death to those who repress us!!!!”

And with that war cry, five men charged straight at them, killing anyone in there way. 

With his EMP wand in hand, reno guided cloud behind him, never knowing that he had brought one of his hunter knifes with him. Stashed away in his lunch bag. That was sneaky. 

 

It took ten minutes for reno to apprehend the idiots who charged right at him and as he turned to check on cloud, his blood ran cold by what he saw. 

An enemy had his arm around cloud's throat in a chokehold with a gun to his temple. 

“Damn. Where did he come from? He must've of been in hiding.” reno thought but he doesn't have enough time to ponder that idea or scenario, he has to get him away from cloud and disarm him without him hurting himself, cloud and civilians who were paralysed with fear to get away. 

“You, turk. Take me to kits! Take me now or else this commander will die for taking him in the first place. Screw it, he's gonna die anyway but first. My leader. NOW!!!” 

And just as reno was about to fire out a bolt of electricity from his wand, cloud all of a sudden, kicked backwards, twisting himself and then with his knife, slit his captures throat. 

And in doing so, while a excellent manoeuvre, caused cloud to drop on his knees due to him jarring his ribs. 

“Cloud!!! Hey you ok?”

Nodding that he was, reno helped him up.   
“Cloud. Man, that was both dumb and clever. Here put my jacket on. You're covered in that guy's blood.”

Placing his jacket around cloud's shoulders, reno took away his knife, and went to the fountain to wet his handkerchief to wash the arterial spray off cloud's face. Somehow, walking through the main entrance with face painted red isn't really acceptable. 

“Sit down cloud, we won't be able to leave until the MP's arrive.”

It took the MP's five minutes before they turned up and allowed the pair to leave and head back once taking their witness statements and ensuring that the killing of the enemy was legal and justified, knowing that this will reach their superiors. And they won't be happy about this. 

 

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING CLOUD?!?!? You can't just go outside without thinking that they wouldn't attack you!!! Regardless of having reno with you. That's dumb!! Not to mention reckless!! You could've been killed. Didn't you realise that?!?!?”

Yep. They weren't happy. 

Not five minutes into the apartment, zack, who awaited the pair's arrival at the front porch had all but led them to the couch so he can rant at them. 

Really though? He should've of known better if he believed that cloud was going to just sit there and take it. He gave it back. And then some. 

 

“YOU CAN'T KEEP ME COOPED UP IN HERE ZACK!!, or anywhere else for that matter!!! I'm not afraid of this. I have stared at my death countless times before without you guys there. I'm not going to just lie down and accept this. You know that!!!!”

“THE HELL I CAN'T CLOUD!!! There after you!! Why isn't that sinking in?! What do we have to do to convince you that you are a TARGET?!?! You can't just go about doing whatever you please with a bounty on you. DON'T YOU GET THAT?!?!”

“I'M NOT AFRAID!!! That's what they want me to be, afraid. Well i'm sorry but I'm not going to cower. I WON'T ZACK. DON'T EXPECT ME TO BE EITHER!!!”

“Cloud!” Zack sighed in exasperation but before he could go further, he was interrupted. 

 

“Alright. Enough. Both of you stop. Cloud? Go and take a shower to clean up. And press a hot compress to your side, i can tell that by observing you that not only did your counterattack against your would-be assailants was surprising and well done, you have irritated them but also your yelling has done more damage to your ribs. Angeal? Go with him please.”

Sephiroth's no nonsense approach stopped this argument before it escalated into something more. With a helping hand by angeal, cloud limped off to do as instructed, not however, without giving one more piece of his mind for zack to truly think about. 

“Zack? I get what you're saying and i truly appreciate what you're all doing for me. But even you can't deny that if this were to happen to you, you would be doing exactly what i have. You won't hide away, you'll take it head on”. And with that, angeal wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he began to whimper as the pain finally registered to him. 

Sighing heavily, and running trembling hands through his hair, zack slumped to the couch and reluctantly admitted to the others around him. 

“He's right. I would do anything to settle this. Anything to get my life back. But cloud, he has an entire militia ramming down his throat, all wanting to get a chance to have first shot at him. How can he not be afraid?”

 

Sighing, genesis gave him a brief squeeze on his shoulder before sitting beside him and began explaining the situation to zack from cloud's perspective. 

“Because that's what the main function of the army is puppy. Their job entails dealing with militia who want to govern their respective lands. While most aren't violent, eighty-five percent are, and in that event they have to stay in order to keep the peace. I hate to break this to you zack, but cloud has always been a target. One way or another, never knowing if waking up in his room, seeing an enemy in their own territory, will see a knife to his throat or staring at a barrel of a gun. It's his job puppy. To not show fear because it's true, they prey on it. It gives them power, he's taking it away from them by showing them he'd rather fight and die then hide away. He's not acting fearless, he probably is scared, he just can't show it. Not out in public.”

Realisation hit zack like a lightning bolt. 

“Shit. I mean i kinda already knew most of that but still…Damn. I need to speak to him.”

Suddenly, sephiroth, spoke up and his words surprised zack. 

“No zack. He's hurting and so he will not see you as making amends but rather you attacking him again. Give cloud space. Then go and see him.” 

 

Reluctantly, zack knew he was right and so he relaxed or rather tried to as reno finished his phone call to tseng. 

Even though he failed to keep cloud safe, tseng knew that what happened was inevitable and was glad that reno handled it accordingly and they attacked close by. For now he will need to be more resilient and alert. They have made one attempt on cloud, they'll sure to make another. 

Only next time, they could be successful. 

Well not if reno can help it. 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resolving a conflict doesn't mean it's over, it just means that you've reached a compromise.

Safe part 7

Full disclaimer applies.   
I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights to Square Enix 

 

Cloud had just finished his shower and was now sitting numbly with towels around his shoulders, waist and head. 

Everything was crushing him, he is target number one for a random militia, he was held at knife point, not for the first time mind you. And now he just had a fight with zack, a fight he was expecting but still nonetheless not prepared for. 

Angeal, who had just finished preparing a hot compress and with fresh splints and bandages came back to see a frail looking cloud trying to get a grip with himself and everything that had occurred.

He was trying and unfortunately he was failing. 

Placing the objects down, angeal gathered cloud into his arms and tried to help him through the storm that he was surrounded by. It became too much for cloud and angeal's simple affectionate move broke the dam inside cloud. 

Sobbing, cloud spoke all so softly. 

“It's hard angeal. I'm alone in all of this. Regardless of the protection you'll all giving me, the fact remains that i'm being hunted down. Not any of you.”

Nodding in understanding, angeal kissed his temple and murmured. 

“I know cloud. And while i can't say without lying to you that i know what you're going through. Please know that while we can't help the situation, we can help you lift the weight of it from your shoulders.   
Cloud? You're not alone in that sense, nor do you need to put up this front when you're here with us. Act as vulnerable as you deserve to be cloud. Let us help with that at least.”

And all angeal got in a response from cloud was him carefully crawling into his lap, wrapping one arm around his neck and a murmured “Please” which angeal took to heart. wrapping his arms around cloud's torso gently, he carried him so they were leaning against the headboard of the bed, wrapped the covers around them and allowed cloud this one of many moments to feel weak and to be reassured while he builds himself back up. 

For now, he'll wait until cloud's ready before he tends to his ribs. 

 

Twenty minutes later, angeal left cloud to sleep. He woke up for angeal to care for his ribs, it jarred him enough that he immediately fell asleep soon afterwards.   
Although, not without being gently scolded by angeal to get dressed less he catches a cold. 

Reno had left in that time, stating he'll be back soon. And so angeal settled down beside a rather quiet zack. 

Softly speaking, zack started off with an admission. 

“You know. That was the first time i've ever had an argument with cloud. I don't ever remembering me ever being or getting angry with him. I know i haven't raised my voice to him either, we've always just got along you know? How can we get back to how we were when i all but screamed at him. Knowing full well what he's dealing with. Angeal? Can you help me.”

Smiling, angeal wrapped an arm around his shoulders and spoke. 

“I know. Cloud will wake up soon, why don't you go and wait by his side until he does so and say exactly what you've told me?” 

Smiling as if he had an epiphany, zack beamed at angeal, grabbed his face, gave him a kiss and headed quietly to sephiroth's room where cloud is, leaving angeal to chuckle at his behaviour before he went of to see sephiroth and genesis in the kitchen preparing dinner. 

Silently entering, zack shutted the door and approached the sleeping young man in the bed. He carefully sat beside cloud and was startled when cloud opened his eyes to see him there. 

“Zack? What's going on? You gonna yell at me some more?”

Shaking his head, zack waited for permission to hug cloud. When it was given, zack embraced him, tucking cloud's head underneath his chin, he began. 

“No. Cloud? I'm so, so sorry. It was never my intention to say that to you. Cloud, i will never pretend to know how you feel, nor fully comprehend exactly what you really do in the army, although genesis did explain it to me earlier. Cloud? Damn it. This is our very first fight you know? I'm positive that it'll be our last but please, no i'm begging you.  
Forgive me please. You're my best friend cloud, always have been, always will be, not even us going out will change that. So please. Please forgive me?”

Pulling back, cloud looked up at zack and spoke. 

“I was never angry at you zack. But it's true. You don't get this, not one little bit. I feel as if i'm drowning here. There hunting me and i can only wait for them to show me their moves. Zack? I know you didn't mean any of this, that you were just annoyed by this mess but, it's going to continue, so now you need to decide whether or not you're prepared to let me go. I meant when i said i'm not hiding.”

Cupping the side of cloud's face, zack retorted. 

“No. I'm not willing to give you away. You're stuck with me. If you want me that is?”

Laughing softly at that, cloud replied. 

“You're my best friend also zack. I'm sorry too. It's the first time you're experiencing this also.”

“Yeah. It is. Cloud? I meant when i said i'm not happy about this. But if you let me help. Then okay, i'll back your play. All the way cloud.”

Smiling, both leaned into the other and sealed this with a lingering kiss. 

For now, the storm has passed.   
But a new day is on the horizon. 

And time can only tell what it'll bring with it. 

All they can do is wait. 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you don't know what some people are capable of handling until your faced with it.

Safe part 8

Full disclaimer applies.   
I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights to Square Enix 

Cloud had just finished his examination with the doctor when he was making his way out to head back to sephiroth's. The doctor stated that his ribs have healed well, all that remains is a few cracks. So he'll still need them splinted but he would be able to return to active duty in another month or so. 

Reno called saying he would be there shortly. That, and also instructions not to leave the building. Reno was there to drop him off, but stepped outside to answer a phone call, less he gets scolded by the doctor about their sensitive equipment.   
Which would've made cloud laugh. 

Angeal, genesis and zack were back on duty at the moment, which meant that sephiroth was only available during the evenings. Sephiroth told cloud and the others agreed, that cloud would be safer at his home since it was secluded and needed fingerprint I.D to access the floor. Only those four had been entered into the system. The other's, although with security and privacy, didn't really need that level of protection. 

And just as cloud was pondering that in the hallway awaiting reno's return, a hooded figure approached, covering cloud's mouth with a handkerchief laced with chloroform, he stabbed cloud in the neck with a syringe full of a heavy duty tranquilliser. 

The last thing cloud saw was another man approaching to take him away. 

The last thing he thought was “Why didn't i put up a fight? I knew this was possible.”

 

Then everything went black. 

 

It was close to four when reno returned and immediately he knew something was wrong. 

Dropping to his knees, he picked up a used handkerchief and immediately knew what it smelled of. Getting his phone out, he put in the notice. 

“Shit. C'mon tseng answer. Tseng? They grabbed cloud. Bastards are old school, they used chloroform and.. Damn it, tseng they tranked him i found a syringe.”

“Reno. Secure the surveillance and report back to my office. I'll alert the others.”

“Sir.” “Damn, cloud? Please be alright.” was the last thought spoken out loud before he did as instructed. 

 

It was dark here. 

Cloud came too five minutes ago and he knew immediately what's about to happen as he saw one of he supposed was one of many of his captures. 

“Ahh, commander strife. Welcome back.   
I trust you are feeling well. No?”

Refusing to answer, cloud instead glared at his abductor, and asked his own question. That and some attitude, cos if he's going to die here? He sure as hell won't make it easier for them. He'll go down swinging, though he hoped it doesn't come to that. 

“What do you want? You're leader? Well guess what? Killing me won't get him back.”

Laughing, his kidnapper produced a meaner version of reno's EMF wand and cloud knew he was in for a world of pain. 

“You misunderstand commander, we will kill you for your role in all of this, but first you're gonna talk. I believe that your ribs have been broken Hmm? Saw your medical chart. Let's see what i can do.”

With that, he lunged the wand, handle first and re-broke his cracked ribs. 

And all cloud can do is scream. 

“Now then. Commander strife. Where is our leader?” 

Each word was pronounced with another blow to his ribs, plus a vault of electricity. Cloud knew he wasn't going to talk. But, he knew that he will die regardless. 

His last thought before he blacked out were to his lover's. 

“I'm sorry. Forgive me”.

 

“WHAT THE HELL. WE ENTRUSTED YOU WITH CLOUD!!! AND YOU BAILED AND ALLOWED HIM TO GET TAKEN!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU RENO?!?!?”

Sighing heavily, all reno can do is stand there and take it as zack all but wailed on him. 

Upon word of cloud's abduction, which happened three hours ago, the SOLDIERS, along with tseng and reno were in tseng's office. 

“Zack. This isn't reno's fault. Look at this footage of his kidnapping.” As soon as tseng spoke up, the footage was displayed on the wall. 

“They had entered through the back emergency exit, and considering that it's I.D clearance required, they must of stole the badges of the doctors who work there. We investigated and found the bodies of the doctors whose I.D'S were stolen, their bodies were dumped in an industrial size bin. These men are professional, they won't leave behind witnesses. They have total disregard for life.”

“There a lot smarter and resourceful than i hoped they would be.” Genesis mutters out loud. “Any idea how they made their getaway?”

“Yes. Here. They had a van painted as an ambulance stationed at the emergency drop off point.”

“impressive.” was what sephiroth added. 

“THE HELL WITH COMPLIMENTING THEM!! CLOUD'S GONE, HE'S PROBABLY BEING TORTURED AS WE SPEAK!!”

“Zack. Enough!!! Wait outside.”

“Angeal!”

“NOW!!”

Huffing, zack stormed out and slammed the door behind him. 

“Our apologies tseng. Zack isn't aware of cloud's training in torture. We'll inform him. Angeal? Speak to him, he'll listen to you. Meanwhile me and tseng will strategize over this. Genesis? You and reno each head to his unit and assemble his men and our SOLDIERS. We're going to need their help.” Nodding at Sephiroth's orders, the men went to work.

Leaving angeal with a hard conversation to have with zack. 

Zack was pacing the corridor when the others left and paid him no mind, and the same being done by them, that is until angeal approached. 

“Zack. Come sit down with me, please?”

Sighing heavily, zack did as he was instructed to do. 

“Zack. I'm going to tell you something that you won't like. Promise me you'll stay quiet until i'm finished?”

Nodding that he would, zack braced himself for this. 

“As part of being a commander, all of us, regardless of experience and enhancements or none, have to undertake a training drill known as “Stress assessment”, which means being subjected to round the clock interrogation and torture. Me and genesis can sustain it for a month, maybe two, before our enhancements kick in, which in turn would cause our assailants to fear us as we would be healed to counter. However, cloud is resilient. He survived three months before he broke.”

Crying, zack realised something. 

“So then. That time cloud was away. He was doing this? Oh God?”

Embracing zack, angeal gave him solid advice. 

“Zack. Cloud will not give them the information they need. Nor will they kill him without it. Have faith, we'll find him and bring him home. But you've got to brace yourself. Ok? They will do whatever it takes to get information from him. And i mean, WHATEVER it takes, cloud may be in a very bad way. Ok?” Nodding that he understood, angeal placed a lingering kiss to his temple and awaited the others return. 

 

“Sooo, commander, do i have your attention now? Hmm?”

“this is bad” cloud could barely get that thought across. 

He was this guy's punching bag for the past twenty minutes. He knew his ribs were broken again, and judging by the feeling he's getting, the same has been done to the opposite side. But no matter what, he will not give them the satisfaction of blacking out. 

“Man you really are tough huh? Well then…let's see how tough you really are.” 

And with that, another assailant came in with.. Was that?.... Oh crap. 

Laughing at cloud's disturbed, but otherwise blank face, his capturer spoke again. 

“Yep commander, that is a nut cracker. You have ten fingers. Let's see how many we can break before you well.. Break Hmm?”

Now. 

Now the pain is REALLY about to begin.   
And this time, cloud is doubting he can stay awake for it. 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True pain is inherent, it's always there.   
> You just have to know where to look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.   
> Thank-you to those that have gave me kudos for this work. It's really, genuinely appreciated.   
> I'm uploading two more today then again tomorrow, it'll all be done before Christmas. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Safe part 9

Full disclaimer applies.   
I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights to Square Enix 

“C'mon commander. WHERE IS OUR LEADER?!”

They had broken four of his fingers. And all cloud said was. 

“Kiss my Ass”.

Which he was rewarded with a backhand to the face, followed by another broken finger. 

And they were rewarded with his Screams and tears of pain and defiance in equal measure going down his face. 

He will never break. 

 

Sephiroth and tseng were lined up at the front of the shinra building, along with genesis, angeal and zack along with twenty of cloud's men and twenty five SOLDIERS who knew cloud and were fond of him for what he had and still is doing for their leader and his officers. 

“General sephiroth sir. Where do you want us to start?” major garren spoke up. 

“At the docks at sector five. They have been labeled as off limits to everyone. Holding someone there wouldn't arouse suspicion. Break up into units of ten, fan out and search. Me and my men will hit the main houses stationed all over.   
Is that clear?”

And with a bark of “YES SIR!!” from all round, the SOLDIERS and the army set of in their respective trucks and headed out. 

Breaking through the din of the engine, zack couldn't handle the strained silence and did something about it, asking a question that's been bugging him since his chat with angeal. 

“Hey seph. Did you know about cloud? About his stress assessment or whatever it's called?”

Sighing to zack's question, sephiroth answered, though he doubted zack would remain calm. However, angeal's hand massaging zack's thigh and a subtle nod from the man allowed sephiroth to be honest. For he would never lie to those he loved. Especially when it concerns cloud and the topic of this conversation. 

“Yes zack. However not only did i know of it. I instigated and in charge of the training exercises.   
I can compartmentalise a lot better than most. So it fell on me to inflict the worse possible pain on cloud.”

Paling, zack spoke with subdued anger. 

“You tortured our boyfriend? The one you and all your men have stated that had saved you and taught you to love and to truly live and feel alive? A feat us three just about succeeded in doing. You purposely hurt cloud?”

 

Without blinking, sephiroth made his case. For no-one can argue against his logic. 

“I did. Because to really understand pain, one must be prepared for it to come from those they know. Make no mistake zack, cloud never broke or made a fuss or begged, for the enemy wouldn't have cared. They would have retaliated ten fold if that were to happen. When all was said and done, i healed him immediately but slowly to avoid giving him shock. For two days cloud struggled to come near me and trust me again. I suffered also, but eventually, cloud came back to me, with the condition that angeal and genesis were with him. He came and for the first time, he allowed me to touch him without flinching, even if it was me stroking back his hair, It took a further week for cloud to truly recover from everything that had occurred. When he came to me alone, cloud merely looked at me and cried. And do you want to know what he said?”

Nodding that he did, sephiroth continued, only, zack now noticed the hurt on seph's face. 

“He Said. “Seph. Thank-you for doing this for me. And know that i will never stray from you.” Zack? Cloud will survive because he can endure what i did to him, he told me that, “if i can handle YOU hurting me, our enemies can't truly hurt me.” The only thing that could cloud said, was us killing him. And we know that'll never happen.”

And with that, sephiroth ended it and went into work mode, knowing that he can't afford to show the enemy his true feelings. 

Leaving zack to truly realise how much that hurt both cloud and sephiroth. Whist showing him how strong cloud really is.

 

“Damn!!! You've got some balls don't ya commander?” his torturer was having a whale of a time at cloud's expense. 

“Sooo, we've broken your ribs, six fingers and you still haven't spoken. So then, let's try something else. Hmm?” 

Getting up, his torturer collected a pair of pliers and sat back down. 

“Oh forgive me. Where are my manners? The name's axel. Now commander strife. Where's kits?”

Glaring at axel, cloud opened his eyes and hissed through his teeth. 

“I'll say it again. Kiss my Ass”.

Tutting, axel raised cloud's broken index finger, which caused him to whimper and proceeded to pull off his nail. 

Screaming harder, caused clouds ribs to jar. All he can do now is bite his tongue and ride it out. 

Hoping that he'll be saved. But not naive enough to believe it'll happen. All the while, axel moving on to each of his broken fingers and proceeded to pull off his other nails 

 

“General sephiroth sir. We're approaching the sector.” major garren spoke through the on board radio. Pressing the out button, sephiroth replied. 

“All right men. Kill all engines. Approach on foot. Let's bring our man back”.

With that, angeal disembarked first re-strapping his buster sword to his back.   
Genesis soon followed, with rapier in hand, he awoke his blade and followed angeal to his unit. 

Hanging back, zack stopped sephiroth and spoke. 

“Seph? I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, i never meant to accuse you of being heartless. I've known cloud for like, forever, i always knew when he's in pain and would always help him. He's my best friend seph. So, i'm sorry.”

Smiling gently, sephiroth placed a hand on his shoulder and said. 

“I understand zack. I don't want to put cloud through that. I never did. So let's bring him home. Shall we?”

Nodding firmly, both the general and his lieutenant fair made their way to their unit and started to search for cloud. 

“Please. Please cloud. Be alright.” was simultaneously running through both of their heads as they made their way to find cloud. 

Knowing what extent of damage and injury cloud will be in, but all the same, hoping for the best out of a bad situation. 

There hunt has begun. 

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reality that you perceived may very well be your own. 
> 
> What you perceive as weakness, is another one's strength. 
> 
> Take caution of how you speak of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows immediately after the one before it.

Safe part 10 

Full disclaimer applies.   
I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights to Square Enix 

“Stop teasing me commander, i'll ask once again. WHERE IS OUR LEADER?”

Apparently, axel had enough of breaking cloud's fingers and removing his nails. He was now swinging a sledge hammer and broke cloud's femur with a clean swing. 

And now cloud was on the ground in a fetal position, crying and cradling both his ribs and almost awkwardly his now broken leg. And yet he repeated his words brokenly. 

“I…. Said… kiss…. My…ass”.

Sighing in fake understanding, axel swung the hammer again. 

And all that could be heard in the silent room was cloud's leg being completely shattered. 

And his heart wrenching scream as a result. 

“AHHHHHH!!!!”.

 

Stopping, both sephiroth and zack, along with the other men heard a scream ten kilometres out. 

“Seph? That was cloud. Wasn't it? I swear if they have hurt him…”

“Zack. Calm your head right now. Men, secure the perimeter, me and zack are heading in”. Nodding in confirmation, the men broke into a run. 

Using his com link, sephiroth contacted angeal. 

“Did you two hear that?”

“We did. Sephiroth? You know what they're doing. Right?”

“Yes. Hurry to that position. We're going to get cloud out of there.”

Ending the call, both ran to the location of that HORRIBLE scream. It's time for revenge. 

 

Sighing heavily, axel placed the hammer down, crouching down to cloud's eye level and slapped him hard to get his consciousness back. 

“We haven't finished commander. Stop playing hard to get and tell me what i want to know. Hmm?”

Spitting out blood, cloud spoke in a raspy, broken voice. 

“Screw…... you…...That's…. all…. i'm... saying.”

Smiling at his confidence, axel had enough. 

“Ok. Goodbye commander.” And with a gun to his head, cloud waited for death.   
For the end of his suffering and pain 

 

BANG. 

 

“Numb.”

“No pain.”

“No, nothing.” 

“loud.”

“It's strangely comforting.”

“Clo.”

“Who's. Who's calling me? Why? Why can't they allow me to sleep. I NEED to sleep…… please…..”

“CLOUD!!”

Opening his eyes, cloud whimpered when he returned to reality and was shocked by what he saw. A very much dead axel lying on the ground, sephiroths sword retracting from his gut. A single gunshot wound to his arm. So that's what happened when the gun went off.

“Zack? You've come. Are you really here?”

Smiling and crying, zack caressed his face. 

“Yeah. Yeah i'm here. Cloud? I'm gonna get you outta here. Ok?”

And just as zack was crouching down to pick up cloud, sephiroth stopped him from touching cloud. Just by a hair's breath away. 

“Seph?”

“Zack. Don't. Cloud has been beaten brutally. Six fingers have been broken and his femur has been shattered, judging by the angle of his leg and both lots of ribs, four on each side. You'll hurt cloud if you don't be careful.” It's strangely impressive how sephiroth can tell merely by looking at the broken man by their feet. 

Looking in rapt horror, zack had to ask cloud something. Something he knew would confirm his worst fears about cloud and his stubbornness. Hating to know but needing to nonetheless. 

“Did. Did you give up the Intel? We promise we won't be angry or disappointed. But cloud, did you say anything?”

Shaking his head, cloud sobbed out. 

“No.....He....got nothing......from... me.”

This caused zack to cry even harder for cloud in all of what he had endured. 

Angeal and genesis arrived, and they too knew of cloud's condition just by looking also, although equally horrified, both stayed calm, knowing that cloud needed them to be so. 

“Cloud….Sephiroth? What can we do?”

Looking at angeal then back to cloud. He had to make a decision. 

“Cloud? You most likely are suffering from internal bleeding, and a great deal of it. I know it's going to hurt, but i'm going to lift you up slowly. Bare with me and stay conscious. Can you do this?”

Nodding, cloud braced himself for even more pain. 

“Good boy. Angeal? Hold his hand, he's unbroken one, he's going to need something to grip onto. This is going to hurt, a lot.”

And with that, sephiroth wrapped his arms around cloud's shoulders and under his legs, being extremely careful of his broken ribs and shattered leg, he lifted him up. And instantly, cloud screamed. 

“Shh cloud. Please it's alright cloud, we're almost done.” was all angeal can say to get through the noise, he knew of cloud's record of endurance, but even this was pushing it. Finally cloud was in sephiroth's arms and he finally relented. He gave in to the nothingness. Cloud had deservedly passed out. His body and mind having suffered greatly and had shut down accordingly to give cloud some much needed peace. If only temporary. 

“Is. Is cloud?....”

“No zack, he's unconscious. Which is a good thing. We need to get him medical attention now. Genesis?”

“Already done. They are expecting us”. Genesis spoke up from the doorway, phone making it's way back into his pocket. 

With a nod. They made their way back to shinra HQ. 

For now though, cloud has been saved. However, the Real task is about to start. 

 

The journey back was long and painful.   
Currently cloud was curled up in sephiroth's arms, his head on his lap and his hands being gently held by genesis's own, who was squatting right by sephiroth's feet. His legs resting on major garren's lap, who was very gently running soothing hands down his calf, easing any whimpers cloud is releasing, understandably so. 

Zack, meanwhile was having trouble with the sheer horror of what had happened to cloud. And angeal quickly picked up on it. 

“Puppy. It's alright now. Cloud's here. So please don't fret.”

Snorting at that, zack pulls his hair and spoke softly spoke to him. 

“Angeal? It's not alright. Cloud was tortured. He's broken in every sense of the word. How can i not “fret”?”

Sighing, genesis spoke up. 

“You told me this, so i will say the same. Don't insult cloud, zack. He never broke. Not even sephiroth could achieve that. Do not feel that cloud is a victim, he never was in any of this. Give him the respect he deserves, we owe cloud that. 

He'll be walking a long road to recovery from here on out. Be strong for him.”

And with that, zack truly came to value and admire cloud's strength. 

Strength that'll be tested. As genesis said. He'll have a long road to recovery. 

Immediately as soon as they arrived at the trauma centre, a gurney was already lined up, as was the doctor who treated cloud the first time. As soon as cloud was placed on the bed, sephiroth, ever in control, listed off cloud's trauma. 

“Cloud has suffered eight broken ribs, four on each side, they rebroken the ones that you splinted. Severe hand trauma, six fingers broken as well as the removal of his nails. Suspected massive internal bleeding and a completely shattered femur in his right leg.”

Nodding grimly, the doctor took charge.   
“All right, setup trauma room two arrange a MRI and bring in four liters of blood. Set up triage for his hands and have a two specialist surgeons on standby for when we have stabilised commander strife's condition."And with that, the doctor and his nurses wheeled cloud away. 

With the orders of the doctor, the four were ushered into a waiting room, while all of this happens to cloud. 

The night may have just began, but there will be no pleasant dreams up ahead. 

For now though, the Real comfort is that cloud has been saved. 

That at the very least, they can let go of that fear. 

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speak honestly, don't beat around the bush. 
> 
> You'll be amazed by how much another can relate to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!
> 
> Here's two more chapters today. I'm in the process of writing the last three so tomorrow I'll be posting up the finale of 'safe'.
> 
> In the new year, i will write the original idea of this story before it turned into this.   
> But Thank-you to all who have seen and enjoyed this. 
> 
> :)

Safe part 11 

Full disclaimer applies.   
I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights to Square Enix 

It's been two hours since they returned with cloud. 

Reno, who was made aware of their return was now sitting with a numb zack. 

“Reno. It was bad man, cloud, he. They broke his fingers, his leg, pulled off his nails. But cloud, cloud didn't say anything to them. Nothing at all.”

Nodding in understanding, reno placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke. 

“It's my fault zack. All of this is because i answered a phone call. If i had just stayed, then none of this would've happened. I'm sorry.”

Shaking his head adamantly, zack reprimanded his friend. 

“Reno? None of this is on you. DON'T think that we blame you. Especially cloud. Ok? It's alright. We're good.”

Sighing but nonetheless agreeing, reno thanked zack and settled in for a long night. 

 

“Yes sir. No, commander strife never gave up any intelligence regarding kits. Yes sir. No, commander strife is in surgery now. No sir, he's not doing too well. Of course. As soon as we hear anything you'll be the first to know. Very well, goodnight.” Sighing heavily, sephiroth ended his call with lazard. 

Tseng had moved the militia's leader off the compound, so far he hasn't been informed of what his men have tried to do, and they will keep it that way. 

“Was that lazard? Will he be sending a gift basket for cloud?” Genesis's snarky question actually made sephiroth smile, despite the circumstances. 

“No. However, he is aware of cloud's condition. Where is angeal?”

“He's gone to inform cloud's S.I.C, he'll need to rally the troops now that cloud has been taken out of commission. Sephiroth? Do you think that cloud will return to duty, despite what he's endured”

Sighing, sephiroth answered. 

“I don't know. Cloud will have long months of rehabilitation, and not just his physical wounds. He'll need to rest, away from all things associated with the military. Only cloud can decide if he wants to come back. For now though, let's allow cloud to rest in our safe company, he's still going to be targeted by the militia but we're going to end them. Let's return back to zack.” And with a squeeze to genesis's shoulder, both made their way back. 

 

“How long does it take to let us know how cloud's doing?” zack pondered out loud, currently he was pacing around, which in turn was causing genesis to stand, go up to the anxious puppy and yanked him back into a seat. 

“Patience puppy. They aren't just treating cloud, they're resetting his broken fingers and leg. His femur in particular has been shattered, it's going to take time. So please stop your Frantic thoughts and try to relax.”

Soon enough, one of cloud's doctors came in and gave the men some comfort. 

“Commander strife is stable. We're still operating but we have stopped all internal bleeding and our now dealing with his leg. I'll check in with you all in another hour.” And with a smile on her face which was reciprocated by the SOLDIERS and turk, the nurse took her leave. 

Sighing in relief, sephiroth left, stating he had to inform the director and seeing how angeal is doing and when he'll return. 

For now, luck is on their side. 

Now they just have to deal with a certain militia who is doing their damndest to try and end cloud and retrieve their captured leader. 

But for now at least, they're taking this small victory over them and rejoicing in cloud's survival. 

For now, it's truly alright. 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of every storm, no matter it's scale or size, they're will always be a rainbow.
> 
> You just have to look up to see it.

Safe part 12

Full disclaimer applies.   
I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights to Square Enix 

They were finally able to see cloud. 

The surgeon came to the men twenty minutes ago saying that for now cloud is out of the woods. He'll be staying at the hospital for two weeks just to monitor his condition, asides from that however, cloud will make a rather uneventful recovery. If that didn't flood relief over them? Who knows what will. 

Leading them to cloud's room the surgeon spoke up as to what they will expect. 

“Commander strife is sedated at the moment to ease any and all discomfort. He will require five to six months rehabilitation, depending on his state of mind and his overall determination and fitness. For now though, cloud will be alright. Once he's well enough to be discharged, we'll book him in for checkups. I understand that he will have a security detail. Correct?”

Sephiroth answered for none of the others were in any state of mind to do so.   
They'll all just so damn relieved to have cloud back. 

“Yes. However, rest assured that this will not hinder you, your staff or unnerve any patients. It'll be discreet.”

Nodding in understanding, the surgeon lead them quietly to where cloud will be calling home for now 

 

Cloud really didn't look good at all.   
With ECG monitors stuck on his chest, a pulse monitor on his middle finger, on the hand that wasn't in a full cast, except for his splinted thumb and I.Vs on each arm giving him much needed fluids, pain relief and blood. Cloud looked like a porcelain doll. 

His broken leg was slightly elevated under two very firm pillows and cloud's bed was at an angle to ease the pressure from his ribs. 

“Stay as long as you like. A nurse will be here in the next two hours to check his vitals”. And with those whispered words, cloud's surgeon left them alone. 

“I'm gonna give tseng a call. Be back soon.” Reno told the other's as he left also. 

Moving to sit down beside cloud's bed, zack gently, as if cloud may shatter into millions of tiny pieces, stroked back his hair from his face and softly spoke to him. 

“You're really something else kid. Who knew you could take so much and not break? Words can't even express how proud i am of you. Don't worry now cloud, i've got you. We all do.” 

Genesis and angeal made their way to the couch in his room and tried to recompress the night's events. Sephiroth meanwhile was outside speaking to lazard, whom he promised to update cloud's condition to. 

Angeal took this moment to softly remind them the dangers cloud is still in. 

“The militia need to go. They can no longer be afforded to run around and behave like this. They know that we won't hand over kits or cloud for that matter. We Need to locate and destroy them without prejudice.”

“Angeal? Please not now, we've just got cloud back. Let's just have this. Please?” 

It seemed so wrong to have zack so subdued. Sympathising with him, angeal agreed without hesitation. 

“I'm sorry zack. Let's have some semblance of peace. When cloud wakes up it'll be a shock to him. I doubt he'll be completely with us but you mustn't freak out zack. Ok?”

Looking slightly confused, zack agreed.   
Never realising exactly what angeal meant.   
He'll be seeing it for himself soon enough however. 

 

“Answer me commander strife. Where is our leader?” 

 

That was the last thing cloud remembered before axel swung the hammer to his leg.

Waking up slowly, cloud noticed he wasn't held in a dark room. It took him a while to realise where he wasn't and immediately he panicked. 

The heavy breathing and the Frantic beeps alerted the others to cloud, while zack tried and spectacularly fail at trying to calm down cloud, in the end genesis pulled zack out of the way as angeal approached the traumatised cloud on the bed, gently cupping his face, he spoke sternly yet gently to him. 

“Cloud!! Enough!! Do you know who i am?” 

“Yesss, you're…Angeal”.

“That's correct. Now, do you believe that i would ever hurt you?”

“Nooo. You… you wouldn't.”

“ Very good. Cloud? Do you remember us coming to get you and bringing you here?”

“Yes.. Sephiroth.. Seph and zack… They got… to me… first.”

“Cloud? Do you feel safe with us here, right now?”

Nodding with tears falling down his face, cloud gave his last broken reply. 

“Always.”

That was all angeal needed before he carefully sat beside cloud and pulled him into a warm hug. 

Murmuring into his ear, angeal confirmed this was real. 

“You're safe cloud, you're abductors are dead. You're safe with us here cloud. You're home.” And with that, angeal was awkwardly embraced by cloud, which drew a smile to his face and rewarded cloud with a lingering kiss to his temple and a murmured repeat of what was said. 

“Hey. Gen? Why did angeal ask cloud who he was? Don't mean to sound dumb, just thought it'd be obvious?”

Smiling at zack, genesis explained to zack what angeal did. 

“Experiencing that kind of pain, the mind seeks solace in a comforting illusion, it needed to give cloud an escape, the mind needed to escape the horrors and pain. For cloud, that would be us. remember how he asked you if you were really there? Cloud's mind separated him from what had transpired, so when he returned back to reality, he didn't fully comprehend what was real. Zack? You'll most likely, if, when you're ready to become a commander that is, you'll be subjected to torture also. Take note of cloud's condition and behaviour, don't for a second believe that he's being irrational. The brain can only handle so much until it snaps.” And with genesis's grim but understandable words of wisdom and of warning, zack reluctantly approached cloud once again. 

Seeing zack approached from the corner of his sight, angeal retracted a little bit which caused cloud to immediately stiffen in his arms. 

“Cloud? It's fine cloud. Zack is coming over. Will you be able to handle him talking to you?”

Nodding a little, cloud slowly relaxed in angeal's arms again. 

“Zack?” Genesis spoke softly up to zack. 

“Be careful. Don't rush anything, take it slow and easy. Don't initiate contact, ask before doing. Remember, cloud's mind has yet to re-engage with reality. As soon as it has, all of this will be unnecessary, but for now. Careful”.

Nodding in understanding, zack slowly sat beside angeal and softly spoke to cloud. 

“Cloud? It's me, zack. The puppy”.

Turning around, cloud focused semi alert eyes and spoke softly back. 

“Zzack? You… you were there… you.. You And sephiroth…. Seph saved me.”

Smiling, zack responded. 

“Yeah. Yeah we did. Cloud? Can i, if it's fine, can i maybe hold your hand. Just for a little bit? You'll stay in angeal's arms though.”

Nodding, cloud eased his not so injured hand and shakily gave it to zack who tenderly placed his hand in a sandwich of his own. 

Meanwhile, sephiroth came back from his phone call and entered silently inside the room. 

Seeing sephiroth entering, genesis shook his head in warning for sephiroth to stop. Seeing what's transpiring on cloud's bed, seph immediately knew what was happening, as he saw this during cloud's stress test. Walking over to genesis, angeal saw him arrive and asked cloud a question. 

“Cloud? How do you feel about sephiroth and genesis?”

“Fine. I…. I feel Safe with them also. An. Angeal? Is. Is this really happening…. Am…am i really here?”

Smiling, angeal confirmed this. 

“Yes cloud. You're really are here. Get some sleep now. We're going to ease you back down. When you awake again, sephiroth and genesis will be here doing the same thing as me and zack are now.   
Ok?”

Nodding that he understood, angeal with cloud's permission, gently cupped the back of cloud's head and softly laid him down. Zack, carefully tucked the covers around him and both slowly moved away. 

“Will he be alright. Angeal?” zack asked desperately. 

Smiling, angeal reassured him. 

“In time, yes. We'll have to keep this pace for another three days, just enough for cloud's mind to return to the here and now. Don't worry pup, this isn't permanent. Cloud will return. Have faith.”

And with that, the four settled down for the first night of having cloud back. 

 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to face the enemy when they least expect it to happen, for it's the only way they will never see you coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. 
> 
> I'm going to post up three chapters now and then the last few tomorrow. 
> 
> So without delay, please enjoy. 
> 
> P.S thanks for all your kudos, comments and hits!!!
> 
> :)

Safe part 13 

Full disclaimer applies.   
I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights to Square Enix 

 

The great thing about this hospital is that it has a housing facility inside. If a patient is staying, there is a room adjacent to it for guest. Or in cloud's case, four guest. 

Zack and angeal had to report to lazard regarding the militia. Angeal was correct, they needed to go, and so the pair made their way over to their director to share their plans on how to deal with this. 

Genesis was sitting by cloud's side waiting for him to wake up. Having already seen how he reacted yesterday, he was patient enough for cloud to return in his own way. 

Slowly, all so slowly, blue eyes were shown through tired eyelids. 

“Hello cloud. How are you feeling today? Are you able to handle my company and sephiroth's also?”

Nodding, cloud responded. 

“I'm fine, still hurts but i’m. I'm ok. Where's angeal and zack?”

Smiling at how stable cloud seems today compared to yesterday, he explained the situation. 

“Director lazard has called them in. He's officially launched a mission to wipe out the militia. They are running amok without their leader. It's going to take time but it will be settled. Will you be able to see reno in a couple of days time? He's been worried about you also?”

Nodding, cloud eased himself up, asking for genesis's help which he gave without hesitation, cloud spoke up. 

“Yes. He, reno needs to know that i don't blame him. Where's seph?”

“He'll be back in a minute. He talking to your doctor. Cloud? You're aware of where you are. Correct? And what happened yesterday?”

Sighing, with tears in his eyes which fell when he nodded, cloud subtlety asked for genesis to hug him. Which genesis took too like a duck to water. 

Once comfortable, cloud answered his question. 

“Yeah. I, i Remember being grabbed and drugged. . I, i remember waking up in a dark room and then.. Then i was was beaten and tortured. But i,... I never spoke. Not even a syllable was uttered from me. I've gave him nothing.” It was too much for cloud. 

“I know. I know you didn't cloud. It's alright now, you're safe now. Reno will still be with you but so will we. Our timetables are being changed. Rest babe, you're here. You're home.”

Ten minutes later, sephiroth returns from his talk with the doctor. He just crossed the threshold when cloud plucked his head of genesis's shoulder and called him over. 

“You're here. Seph.?”

Smiling, sephiroth calmly approached the pair on cloud's bed. 

“Yes cloud. You're looking well, considering all that you've been through. How are you truly?”

Sighing, cloud told him the truth. 

“I'm not sure. I feel Safe with you all and i know that i am. But…I don't know.”

Smiling in understanding, sephiroth sat beside cloud's good leg and spoke softly. 

“It will take time for reality to fully be grasped by you and your mind. But there's no rush for you to come to terms with all of this. Cloud? Allow yourself time to heal, both physically, mentally and emotionally. We will be here.”

 

“So. You propose to hit the enemy base in one swift move. That's rather bold commander hewley. Do you believe it'll work?”

The meeting had been going on for an hour now, however, they had just now officially brought up this subject. 

“Yes director. They made their first move when they attacked the shinra building, then they escalated the situation by kidnapping and proceeded to beat and torture commander strife. It will be foolish to just allow all of this and no retaliation . Believe me when i say that this isn't revenge. It's common sense.”

“I understand. However, this is a militia we're talking about. There paranoid beyond rationality, they'll be expecting a full frontal assault.”

Smiling, angeal proved why he is a commander. 

“That's correct. However, they would not expect a small unit. Commander strife's men have the same skills in stealth as well as hand to hand combat, having been trained by commander strife, although not as impressive as his own mind you. I've seen them in action as well as fought along with them. Fifty of his men as well as me and ten SOLDIERS, i guarantee that will be not only enough but effective also.”

Smirking, the director was clearly impressed. 

“You've been giving this some thought, haven't you? Very well. How much time do you need?”

Smiling, angeal confidently answered. 

“Sir, i'm ready now. Just need to rally the troops.”

“Very well then commander hewley. As soon as you and the men are ready you may leave. I want a status update when you have finished. Understood?”

Saluting for confirmation, angeal left with zack, who was mildly disappointed that he wasn't involved. Nor was he above voicing it for that matter either. 

“Angeal? Why aren't i involved. With me there also our success will be all but sealed. 

Sighing in understanding, angeal gave him his reasons.

“Zack. While i most definitely value you and your skills. The fact remains that you are too emotionally connected to this.”

Okay, now zack was offended. 

“The hell i am angeal!! They tortured cloud!! And besides that, so are you. That's not fair angeal.”

“I never meant to hurt you zack. But it's better this way, word has probably gotten to them regarding cloud. They will use that to their advantage, i feel as you do for cloud but i can separate this. You need to be here for cloud zack, that's your job. I'll be alright.”

Nodding in understanding, the pair went back to the hospital to see how cloud's doing. 

“You want to what?! Are you insane angeal?!?!?!” 

Really, angeal was hoping that genesis would be understanding of this. 

Clearly, he was wrong. 

No sooner had they returned to the hospital, sephiroth was alerted by Lazard regarding this matter and immediately he and genesis went to talk to angeal about this, as you can see, It's not going very well. 

“Genesis. There not just going to sit idly by, we need to surprise them. The quicker we can, the less the threat will be to cloud. I'm partly doing this for him but also for retaliation for the base attack.”

“Well don't expect me to explain this to cloud. You want to charge into enemy territory, you tell him yourself!!”

“Gen…”

“ENOUGH.” Damn, sephiroth was menacing, even when he's quiet. 

“This isn't helping any. I agree with angeal's assessment of this, however, angeal, genesis has a valid point. You will explain this to cloud. He was after all the instigator in the whole ordeal.”

Sighing, they four made their way back inside. 

“No. NO WAY!! Angeal they'll kill you!!!”

 

You can't blame cloud's reaction, after all, he experienced first hand what these men are capable of. 

“Cloud. Please don't worry..”

“HOW am i not supposed to?!?!” At that, cloud may have jarred his ribs, causing genesis to comfort and support him, while glaring at angeal for causing unnecessary stress to cloud. 

Carefully and calmly approaching the bed, angeal gently cupped cloud's face, kissed his forehead and spoke. 

“I know cloud. I'm aware of what they're capacity is to inflict pain and suffering onto people. I'm doing this to ensure your safety and it's also retribution for the HQ assault. I promise you cloud, it'll be ok. I'll be ok”.

Nodding, although, wearily, cloud placed his good hand on top of the one's on his face, he spoke. 

“I know that you'll be alright. I just don't have to be happy about this. Will you call once you have finished and on your back?”

Smiling, angeal reassured him. 

“Promise. You'll be the first to know. It's just me going with some of your men and some of my own. I'm leaving now. I'll call you all when I'm heading back.”

And with that, angeal disembarked to the main entrance and began his mission. 

Never seeing cloud breaking down and the others comforting him. 

 

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take whatever victory that you can, for a new battle will always be around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows immediately after the one before it. 
> 
> Also it's rather short compared to all the others, but if it weren't, this particular chapter would just drag it all down. 
> 
> Hope it's still enjoyable. 
> 
> :)

Safe part 14 

Full disclaimer applies.   
I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights to Square Enix 

 

Fortunately for all of those concerned, especially cloud, the mission that angeal had lead was successful. The militia were wiped out without preamble or prejudice. The turks will be letting the now former leader that his private army has been eliminated. 

Reno was on his way over to see cloud, the other's allowing them some privacy. 

“Hey. How are you?” was reno's Uncharacteristically somber question to cloud. 

Smiling at that, cloud held out his hand in silent command for reno to come closer, which reno took.

Once he was close enough, cloud, albeit with difficulty, enveloped reno into an awkward yet well meaningful hug. 

Softly crying, cloud spoke. 

“Reno? Why didn't you come see me sooner? I wasn't sure if the enemy had incapacitated you or otherwise. I was worried about you, regardless of your capability to look after yourself. Please know that i never blamed you for what happened. If anything it's my fault for not staying put.”

Smiling, reno pulled back, gently taking cloud's hand and spoke. 

“I'm sorry cloud. We can go around in circles with this. I'm sorry regardless of how much you have suffered and have endured. I heard angeal's mission was successful. You might still be targeted, so i guess that you're stuck with me for a little longer. That good?” 

Smiling, cloud answered. 

“Yeah, angeal has just returned. The others have gone to welcome him home.   
Reno? It's good. Trust me.”

Smiling, reno plopped himself down carefully by cloud and both just spent their time together to idly chat and enjoy the other's company. 

 

“So commander hewley. I take it that your operation was a success?”

 

Currently, after meeting angeal and welcoming him and the men back, they all headed to lazard's office for a debrief. 

“That's correct sir. They fought as you can imagine but we're unsuccessful in taking any of us with them. And what of their former leader? Once news breaks of this, he may retaliate on his own. His militia, although not anything special did have strong political ties?”

“True. However, we believe we can settle this accordingly. If push come to shove, then we can show their government what they spent their money on. Funding fanatics who kidnap shinra military personnel and proceeded to torture said military officer. If that doesn't cause disownership of kits, well i don't know what will. Rest assured, this won't escalate to another war.”

With that, the four Saluted and left to return to cloud and bring him some well deserved good news. 

Numb. That's all cloud's feeling right now. It's over. For the time being anyways, it's over. 

“Cloud? You doing ok there?” As stated before, when it comes to cloud, zack will always speak up first. 

Nodding his head cloud spoke. 

“It. Is it over? I'm mean is it really, really over?”

Smiling, sephiroth calmly approached, cupping his face and softly spoke. 

“Yes cloud. We're in the process of letting the governing body of coral city that kits, his militia are finished. Officially it has ended, we're just waiting for the paperwork to be completed. we won't however, be deporting the Leader back.”

Crying softly, cloud thanked each and every one of them. 

“Cloud. Perhaps you should get some more rest. This may have been handled, however, you still have a long road to recovery. Come, lay down with me.”

And with that, genesis held cloud gently and maneuvered them comfortably, once settled, cloud all but fell asleep, whether from sheer emotional relief and exhaustion of the fear being released or from the pain of his wounds? Who's to say. There just happy that that this ordeal for cloud has been settled. 

Today has ended. Tomorrow, maybe,later even however, cloud will begin the gruelling and painful task of physiotherapy. 

Now that, that he'll need all the strength he can muster. 

 

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second battle has begun, only this time you're enemy is you. 
> 
> Tell me, can you truly face yourself?

Safe part 15 

Full disclaimer applies.   
I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights to Square Enix 

 

“Okay commander strife, one more rep then we can stop for the day”.

It's been two days since angeal and the military wiped out kits and his militia so currently he is in the process of physiotherapy. While his ribs aren't fully healed, his doctor deemed him fit enough to try and fix his leg. 

Needless to say, this is hurting like a bitch. 

Finishing his last rep, cloud, with a bit of effort and help from his physio doctor managed to lay down on a mat on the ground.

“You're really doing great commander, you really have some strong determination to get this over and done with, don't you?”

Laughing softly, cloud answered her question. 

“Not really, i just really want to get moving again. I'm bored just sitting around, i feel lazy.”

“Well don't worry, at this pace it'll be over before you know it. But you do need to pace yourself. While the cast will be removed in a few months time, the pins will still be there.”

Slumping to the ground, Dr cortese was going to approach a topic that really wasn't her place to speak about but she felt that cloud seemed to be avoiding by jumping straight into rehab. 

“Commander strife..”

“Please, call me cloud.”

“Very well, cloud? Have you may be considered talking to a psychologist in regards to what you've experienced? Believe me i’m not here to judge or criticize you and i am aware that you underwent stress assessment. But, do you want to talk to someone?”

Sighing heavily, cloud sat up with a grunt and responded. 

“Speaking about what happened confirms that it really did happen, it makes me a victim in this. I swore that i wasn't going to be one, guess i was wrong in that respect.”

Smiling, Dr cortese placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke. 

“Cloud, you're far from weak or a victim. You went through a traumatic event that you're now just starting to recover from.   
Give it some thought, there's no rush. Who's picking you up from here?”

“Lieutenant fair is. I'm sorry, i didn't mean to sound obnoxious regarding this. I know it's not your job to worry about my mental health.”

Smiling, the good doctor retorted that. 

“I care about all of your well being cloud.   
Don't worry i won't refer you behind your back. I promise, you can trust me. Ok?”

Looking at her, cloud smiled and agreed, but just as he was about to respond, a loud, booming voice echoed through the hall. 

“Yo, blue eyes. You're riders home has arrived!!”

Groaning which caused the doctor to laugh, which in turn caused the poor doctor to keel over as a result, cloud signalled zack to come over.

“What would've happened if we weren't the only ones in here zack? What would you have done then?” cloud asked with faked annoyance. 

“Erm, break into a song and dance?.... Probably.. Oh hey, i'm zack. Nice to meet you. Now be honest, how's the kid doing?”

“Not a kid”

Laughing even more at their seemingly old age argument, cortese answered. 

“Very well. Commander strife is making massive strides in his physio. At this rate he'll be outta here before you know it. Don't worry however, he's not pushing himself either.”

And with that, cortese got up and brought over cloud's wheelchair, whilst he has gained back some mobility in his leg, it's still in cast as well as having surgical pins attached so it's recommended while he's recuperating, cloud will have to use the chair until the cast and rods are removed. 

With great embarrassment for cloud, zack gently for consideration of his splinted ribs, picked him up bridal style and carefully placed him down into the wheelchair cortese had brought back over. 

“Now remember what i said cloud. Rest for the evening before you attempt to move your leg and keep it elevated to ease the weight from straining your hip and back. I'll see you again in a week's time.” And with goodbyes all round, zack pushed cloud away and to angeal's apartment. 

 

Whist the threat of another attack against cloud was minimal, sephiroth still insisted that cloud remains at his home until all has been settled and until his leg and hands have been completely healed. 

But today, they've decided to change the scenery and now they're having the day spent at angeal's place. 

Waiting for the elevator, zack asked cloud a question. One of which he was in for a possible argument but determined all the same not for that to happen. 

“Cloud? Don't be angry with me ok? But have you perhaps thought about talking to someone about all of this? About what happened to you?”

Smiling, looking up just as the elevator arrived and being pushed in, cloud waited until zack punched in the code of entry and responded. 

“I won't be angry, or rather, i'm not angry. Actually Dr cortese asked the same thing earlier. Not right now, no. I will talk about what's happened to me but i want to finally be safe and recovered before i talk to anyone. Is that ok? You mad with that answer? It may seem as if i'm avoiding the situation but i really don't want to split my focus.”

Bending down, zack crouched, cupped cloud's face and softly spoke. 

“Not at all. So as long as you aren't denying what happened then you take whatever time you need. Cloud? I meant when i said that i will back your play, no matter what it is.” And sealing that promise with a sweet, lingering kiss, the pair left the elevator and went down the hall where everyone else was awaiting the pair. 

“Welcome back cloud. How was your physio appointment? I hope you weren't pressuring yourself?” Was the first question cloud got bombarded with by sephiroth as soon as zack wheeled him in. Applying the brakes, zack scooped cloud back up again and placed him on the couch by genesis, who didn't like that arrangement and scooped the young man into his arms, and then took this moment to completely smother the young man carefully in hugs and kisses. 

Laughing at genesis's attention, he answered his general's question. 

“I'm good thanks. Nope i'm taking it one step at a time, this is one thing i definitely won't rush.”

Smiling at that, sephiroth approached with a blanket he picked up on his way along with a first aid kit and covered him up. Kneeling down in front of him, sephiroth carefully grabbed hold of both of cloud's hands and checked the bandages and dressings surrounding the absent fingernails. Removing the dressings and disinfecting the nail pads, he softly spoke. 

“Are these causing any discomfort to you?”

Hissing at the application of the disinfectant, cloud spoke through slightly clenched teeth. 

“Apart from lack of being unable to move them around and using them? No, it's fine, i sometimes forget that i don't have nails and wonder why it hurts when i scratch myself.”

Caressing his hair, genesis spoke up. 

“That looks incredible painful and looks rather uncomfortable also. Sephiroth? Will they grow back without much trouble?”

Looking up briefly to genesis before returning to the task at hand, no pun intended, sephiroth answered. 

“Yes. So long as we allow air to them and apply disinfectant throughout the week, especially after a bath etc, they will indeed grow back. And we are done. Cloud? You look tired, would you like to rest now. Angeal can make your lunch Later?”

Nodding, cloud was eased down to lie on top of genesis as sephiroth placed a pillow on genesis's chest and under cloud's leg, placing a lingering kiss to his forehead, sephiroth bade him a restful sleep. Zack was placing the folded up wheelchair in the hallway when he saw cloud fast asleep in genesis's protective arms. 

Softly speaking, he informed the others of cloud's condition, his mental health, that is. 

“Cloud said he'll speak to someone, but he wants to do so once his physio is almost done. He says he doesn't want to split his focus. What do you think?”

Caressing cloud's hair, genesis murmured. 

“Smart man. That's fine, so long as he's not pushing this aside as if it never happened. I have no objections to that. 

“Nor do i. Cloud has been subjected to torture and unbearable amounts of pain for an unenhanced human being, he'll need time to heal. Cloud will survive this zack. Rest assured.” 

And with sephiroth's calm yet confident words, zack gently ran a hand through cloud's hair before heading to the kitchen to see angeal. 

“I heard you all talking in regards to cloud. How's he faring?” Angeal asked as he put the finishing touches to lunch. 

“Cloud is well, he seems to be emotionally stable, he's not in any real pain, he's just asleep on genesis at the moment. I take it you heard of cloud's decision to wait until he's finished rehab before he speaks to someone?”

“Yes. Cloud's mentality has never been questioned, if he wasn't strong enough, we never would have allowed him to take the commander test. He'll be alright. We'll just keep an eye on him.”

And with that comforting thought, the gang settled down for lunch and to enjoy the other's company. 

 

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It only takes a few moments to really understand how you feel before you decide to change it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. 
> 
> Okay, i lied about when i will post up more, i've actually finished this story and instead of making everybody waiting, i'm posting them all up tonight.   
> Thanks for all the hits, kudos and comments i've received, it truly is appreciated. 
> 
> Enjoy the ending of this unintentional version of mine, i will write out what i had in mind though, it'll be up in the new year, along with some other new work for other fandoms, including this one as i LOVE ffvii. 
> 
> :)

Safe part 16

Full disclaimer applies.   
I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights to Square Enix 

 

“Commander strife. Where's your head right now? You seem lost. Are you alright?”

Sitting in his wheelchair gazing across the yard, cloud was in Dr reeve's office. 

Apparently, cloud wasn't doing as well as he thought he was, during physio, he slipped up as a loud bang was emitted as someone dropped a weight onto the ground. Dr cortese instantly went to cloud's side as he froze. Barely standing and holding onto the rails as he was retraining how to walk again, all Dr cortese could do was embrace him as she slowly guided him down onto the ground, easing his breathing back down to normalcy. 

He was making amazing progress but both the doctor and sephiroth felt it was wise for him to speak to someone. 

And so, that's where he is. 

Dr reeve was a kindly young man, with his military plaques on the wall, it's safe to say that he knows a thing or two about warfare, he's not some paper pusher who quotes text from a well used book. 

“Axel. He, he was willing to do anything to find where his leader was. In a twisted sense, i admire that determination. Is that wrong of me? He beat me, tortured me and yet.. I respect that loyalty he showed.” Cloud admitted softly, feeling a tear fall down his face, yet unwilling to remove it. 

“Not at all. You're not exhibiting Stockholm syndrome. You never gave axel the satisfaction of submitting to him. Cloud, you're stronger than you're making yourself out to be. Give yourself a break, you've endured such a heavy amount of pain. You are still recovering. Allow yourself time to really understand what you have gone through.”

“I do. Everytime i close my eyes to sleep, it's always there. The sounds and sensations of my leg being shattered, my blood leaving my fingers as he broke them and removed my nails. My head won't let it leave me, i can't even sleep by myself. I think the others know that. I guess that's why they're always around me. I. I can't breath sometimes. It's too much.”

Smiling in understanding, dr reeve got up from his seat, and carefully made his way over. Once close enough, he moved cloud's chair, knelt before him and spoke.   
“That right there? Believe it or not, is you allowing this to leave you. That's enough cloud, that's all you need to do. Accept that you are struggling with this, admit that you are finding this hard to deal with and then acknowledge that it's getting to you. Cloud? You're already healing, all of this? The anger, the pain, it'll all pass. Soon enough you won't even recall the feeling of “admiring” axel, you won't need to feel as if you're trying to get a grip with all of this. Give yourself time. You're already healing both mind and body. You're soul will eventually catch up.”

Easing himself back up again, Dr reeve smiled at his patient, gave him a firm grip on his shoulder and made his way over to the door, signalling the end of the session for today. 

 

Making his way over to Dr reeve's office, angeal was wondering what state cloud will be in. He, like the others knew that cloud was suffering with nightmares, even if he didn't move around due to his injuries, they could feel and see him jerking around in his sleep, silently crying, silently saying that he would never break.   
And all the others can do is watch over him, caress his head and softly speak that he's fine. 

And when he awakes the next day, although looking haunted, cloud truthfully doesn't recall that ever happening. 

They have heard of the mind separating itself from the trauma, that's exactly what happened when cloud blacked out in sephiroth's arms when they rescued him. 

All they can do is hope that cloud will truly come around, well his mind at least, that he'll get the help he so deserves. 

Knocking on the door, angeal was greeted by the doctor and his gentle, genuinely sincere smile and was welcomed in. 

“Commander hewley. Commander strife is over by the window. He's a bit shaken up but ultimately, he's doing well. Please, feel free to go to him. We have made progress but it'll take time, but fret not, cloud is doing ok.”

And with a smile and a nod, angeal made his way over to a rather fragile looking but strong, stubborn, resilient and determined young man. 

Approaching the man, angeal knelt down, took his full plastered hand, which in turn caused the cloud to jump in surprise, which in turn caused cloud to jar his ribs and leg. 

“My apologies cloud. It wasn't my intention to scare you. How are you?” Angeal inquired, wiping away evidence of cloud's vulnerability that fell and is continuing to fall, while also massaging his chest and legs gently to ease the pain from when angeal unintentionally scared him. 

“Angeal? Hi. I'm, i think that maybe, i'm not as strong as you're all making me out to be.”

“You are cloud. But we're not going set up a debate for this. It's alright cloud. Ready to come back to my home? I'll make you your favourite ham, sausage and cheese sandwich? Sounds good?”

Smiling a little, cloud agreed. Getting back up, angeal turned and wheeled cloud away, stopping briefly to book another session in and to bid their goodbyes. 

The ride in the elevator was silent save for the hum of the engine carrying them up. Finally it became too much for cloud and he silently began crying. 

Seeing cloud's shoulders shake, a tell tale sign of his distress, angeal pulled out his keycard, entered it into the slot in the elevator which halted the ride. 

Kneeling down, angeal cupped cloud's face and softly spoke to him. 

“It's alright cloud. It really is. Although it may not seem like it, but eventually all of this, it will fade away. Cloud, tell me what you want me to do. How can i help you?”

Smiling, with tears falling, cloud spoke in a raspy voice. 

“I don't even know myself. That's how screwed up this is. How screwed up I am.”

Carefully, angeal wrapped an arm around cloud's shoulders and kissed his forehead while he pulled the young man into his arms and just kept him company in patience as his tears just kept falling. Not needing the worry of being surrounded by strangers or the ride being interrupted by other workers here. 

It's one of the perks of being one of the elite SOLDIERS, you dictate the elevator, not the other way round. 

 

Eventually the pair managed to get back home to angeal's. 

Angeal carefully lifted a now exhausted cloud into his bed and removed his boots and tucked him in, all the while removing any stray tears that fell and caressed his hair. Murmuring a “get some rest” into his ear, angeal placed a lingering kiss to his forehead, temple and cheek and then left him alone. 

Upon arriving at angeal's apartment, zack was just about to speak up on where cloud was when angeal sternly gave him a firm warning. 

“Zack don't start ok? Cloud's asleep right now, he's having a hard time at the moment. So please just for now keep the noise down to a dull raw.” Finishing his speech, angeal gave him a welcome home kiss, a warm hug and left to start lunch, leaving zack to ponder what happened to his best friend and needed to see for himself. 

Giving zack a warning not to wake him up which zack agreed to wholeheartedly, he silently approached the room where cloud is currently inhabiting. 

Upon entering however, cloud was sitting up, cradling his head and softly began crying and pulling his hair in frustration. 

Getting closer, zack gently pulled his good hand away, pulled him into a warm hug and murmured in his ear. 

“Shush cloud, it's alright. I know it's all you've been hearing from us, the doctors, everyone, but cloud, it really is. Please don't hate yourself nor how you feel like. I promise you, it'll be ok. C'mon talk to me. What's going on?” Placing a kiss to his temple, zack caressed his hair and waited for cloud to calm down, even just for a little bit and speak to him. 

“I can't do this anymore zack. It's too much, it's not even about my injuries anymore. I want all of this to end.”

Placing cloud into his lap, zack removed his boots, wrapped them both up and told him to just relax, close his eyes and let today leave him behind, to not overanalyze what's been said, to just forget all of today. Which he was grateful for when cloud did just that. 

 

An hour passed before sephiroth and genesis had returned, sephiroth handling the affairs regarding coral city and their disownership of kits and his militia and genesis keeping cloud's unit in shape, less he disappoints cloud for allowing his men to slack off, fortunately though, cloud's S.I.C was doing a great job of keeping them focus, genesis was merely observing them. 

 

Upon entering angeal's apartment, both were filled in on the situation regarding cloud, with that in mind, both settled in with lunch in hand. 

Hoping that when cloud re-emerges from angeal's bedroom, he'll be at least for the time being, able to show the others his strength, his true strength that'll never be taken from him. 

For now though, they'll be the foundations that cloud needs while he builds himself back up. 

 

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may not even realise that while you're trying to hold everything together, everyone else can see how much your losing grip of it.

Safe part 17

Full disclaimer applies.   
I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights to Square Enix 

 

“C'mon commander strife. Don't make me beg you now. Where's our leader?!?!?”

 

Waking up with a jolt, which caused him considerable amount of pain to both sides of his chest, cloud looked up at the ceiling and puffed out his breath. 

‘It's starting again’, was all cloud can think right now. Zack, judging by the warm, empty space beside him, must've gone to grab a bite to eat. Although knowing it was selfish of him, cloud really wished that zack woke him up, or at least came back with lunch in hand. 

Just as he sunk lower into his own head, the bedroom door opened and in came genesis. 

“Cloud? May i keep you company? Sephiroth's doing some paperwork and angeal has taken the puppy out for some training.”

Relief completely flooded cloud, and judging by the look on his face, genesis must've saw it too, for as soon as he spoke, cloud was releasing more tears and genesis all but closed the door, gathered him into his arms and both relaxed again in angeal's bed.

“It's getting worse gen. As soon as i close my eyes when i feel that i've been left alone, it plays back in repeat in my head, axel's last words to me or a variation of them right before he broke my leg. Dammit, i can't even wake up easily without hurting my chest.”

At that moment cloud spoke up about his chest, genesis carefully pulled back, guiding cloud to lay down on his side, with a gentle touch, genesis examined cloud's ribs. 

“Ok. It looks as if you've jarred them away from the splints in place. I'm going to redo them, be warned though cloud, it may hurt you but i will try not to inflict too much pain. Ok?”

Laughing a hollow laugh, cloud replied. 

“I'm already in pain genesis, i doubt that you could add more to it.”

Looking up, genesis frowned with worry, moving one of his hands to cloud's face, he caressed cheek, removing any stray tears that fell.Swapping between caressing his cheek and hair, genesis spoke. 

“Cloud? Please? Please let me help you baby. None of us are patronising you, nor would we ever assume to know what you are trying to deal with, even sephiroth doesn't know how to help you, and he subjected you to pain during your stress assessment. Don't shut us out cloud. We want to help, we just don't know how to.”

Sobbing, cloud, with help from genesis, sat up and immediately fell head first into genesis's shoulder. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, genesis cupped the back of cloud's head and comforted him as he barely began to speak. 

“I'm an asshole to you all. I know i'm a mess, that i'm not coping, that i can't sleep without someone here with me. And the moment i'm aware that i'm alone, i silently break apart. I no more useful than my bloody leg and ribs. I HATE IT!!!” At that, cloud abruptly pulled back, slightly scaring genesis in the process and began tearing at his hair viciously, and in doing so, caused blood to pour from his nail pads from underneath his dressings. 

Genesis immediately pulled his hands away, grabbing his head and pulling it underneath his chin, genesis softly spoke to him, needing now more than ever for cloud to really listen. 

“Stop cloud, you're going to hurt yourself.   
Now you need to listen, and I MEAN IT. Cloud? Don't stay inside your memories of what had happened to you. It'll do you absolutely no good. Cloud? You're not alone in all of this. No matter how much it feels as if you are, you're not.”

It was too much, all of this was just too much for cloud, as soon as genesis had finished, cloud all but collapsed in his arms and just cried. And all genesis can do was hold him tight and reaffirm his presence to cloud. 

When cloud wakes up again, he surprised that not only is he tucked in the bed and not sitting on top of it but it's eight in the evening and that sephiroth is redoing his hands. Upon seeing cloud's bloodshot blue eyes, he spoke up softly. 

“Good evening cloud. Genesis has removed the splints from your chest, so try and not move around at the moment. Genesis will return soon. I smelt blood and so i'm repairing your hands for you.”

Nodding and feeling completely ashamed of his earlier behaviour, cloud apologised to sephiroth. 

“I'm so, so sorry about this. I probably ruined your downtime with you babysitting me and my foolishness…” his words trailing off as he began sobbing, not caring in the slightest that he's jarring his ribs more. 

Placing cloud's hand down, sephiroth cupped cloud's face and softly spoke to him. 

“Never assume that you are a nuisance to any of us cloud. You never were, even before all of this had even occurred. Please don't ever think that.” Sealing that declaration with a lingering kiss to his forehead, sephiroth wiped away his hair from his face, brushed away his tears and resumed his task of cleaning cloud's hands again. 

Genesis did indeed arrive back and both he and sephiroth went on to re-splint cloud's ribs again. Once done, sephiroth wrapped a blanket over cloud, picked him up bridal style and carefully made their way back to the living room so they can await angeal's and zack's return. 

 

It was close to ten by the time the pair returned. 

Upon entering the living room, zack's eyes softened more at the scene in front of him. 

Genesis had cloud's legs in his lap, one hand of his carefully massaging his bad one, easing any stress or cramps in it. His other hand massaging cloud's good foot, repeating the process. 

Sephiroth had cloud's upper body in his arms. The blanket no longer around his shoulders but wrapped around the joints of his elbows, showing the dressings surrounding cloud's torso and his shoulders, having forgone a t-shirt. 

Cloud was sound asleep, his head beneath sephiroth's chin, one of seph's hands carding through his hair, the other wrapped around cloud's front and holding both of cloud's hands in a gentle grip, a small reminder to cloud that both he and genesis are with him. 

Looking up at zack, with a gentle smile on his face, sephiroth spoke in a whisper. 

“Good evening zack. Cloud has had a rather tough afternoon, he's alright now but he's feeling fragile right now. Zack? Do not ask him if he is ok, cloud will speak to you and us when's he's ready but please don't make him compelled to do so. He'll do so when he's ready, for now however, just keeping him company will suffice.”

Nodding in understanding, zack bent down bye sephiroth's side and ghostly trailed his hand through cloud's bangs. Getting back up, zack made his way to take a shower and grabbing a bit of food before joining the others for the night. 

Having already heard what was said, angeal sat down beside genesis, giving genesis a kiss, having already done so with sephiroth, he took over from genesis and carried on massaging cloud's good foot, giving genesis a reprieve. Not that he needed it, but genesis was grateful for the action nonetheless and placed his now free hand on the top of cloud's good thigh and needlessly played with the muscles there without a goal in mind, just a wordless show of comfort for the young man. 

“So. It finally got to cloud. Has it?” Angeal asked softly spoke up. Having already witnessed this before after he picked cloud up from his therapy session, but angeal has an inkling that it may have been a lot different than what he saw. 

Sighing, genesis gave him the rundown. 

“Angeal? He's angry, hurting and in pain. He was trying to rip his hair out and in doing so, he made his fingers bleed. That's how hard he was pulling. He feels like he's going through all of this alone. There is no middle ground here for cloud, he's either alone and hurting, angry and alone or angry and hurting. He has no reprieve.”

Nodding in understanding, angeal sat up and went to his room to retrieve something. 

Returning with the item and zack also, angeal kneeled down beside sephiroth whilst zack was enveloped in a hug by genesis. 

Giving warning to sephiroth that he's about to wake up cloud, albeit temporarily, angeal stroked back his hair and murmured in his ear. 

“Cloud. Kid? Can you wake up just for a little bit?”

Still bloodshot, but not so much anymore, baby blues opened up and cloud whispered. 

“Angeal. Hi, welcome home.”

Smiling at his response, angeal brought the item to cloud who looked as confused as the others. 

Typically, zack spoke up with laughter lacing his words. 

“Err, angeal. Why have you brought out a chocobo plushie?!?” 

Waking up more so, cloud was sitting up when angeal pushed him back into sephiroth's arms again and explained this for all concerned. 

“Do you know why chocobos are never far away from the herd?”

Shaking his head negativity, cloud waited for angeal to answer. 

Smiling, angeal explained the big birds behaviour. 

 

“They want to be reassured that they are not alone. That's why they're always in a group of two to three. It reaffirms themselves that they have a family. It's also a matter of security, for themselves and their herd, in case one or more is ill, wounded or with a unhatched egg.”

Crying softly in understanding, angeal lent up to kiss his temple while wiping away his tears and resumed his talk. 

“Cloud? Don't ever for a second believe that we would abandon you. You can throw as many fits as you like, you can scream, moan and demand to be left alone for a little while. But know that when you have calmed down and return, we'll all be right here waiting with open arms and ears to listen to you.”

And with that, angeal wrapped an arm around cloud's shoulders and kissed his forehead while giving him the plushie. 

Laying him back into sephiroth's arms with chocobo toy in place, for the first time, cloud fell asleep with a smile on his face. 

 

Sephiroth, genesis and zack was amazed that a simple stuffed toy could heal cloud in ways that even they couldn't. 

Unanimously, they all decided. 

That one, cloud will survive, just like they already knew he would. 

And secondly, angeal was a genius and a very big softy when it concerns cloud. 

Not that they thought that was wrong. 

All of them were in that extent. 

Now that gave the others something to smile over. 

 

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take your time. 
> 
> It'll all sort itself out in the end.

Safe part 18 

Full disclaimer applies.  
I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights to Square Enix 

 

“I, i don't think i'm doing as well as i once believed i was. If anything, i think i'm backtracking some.”

It's been two weeks since cloud had a small breakdown. It was only angeal's words and consequently, his now beloved chocobo plushie that made him realise that cloud really needed someone to talk to. REALLY talk to, that is. 

Dr reeve was sitting by cloud's side, facing the court the same way as cloud is doing now. There was no time limit in their sessions, no clipboard to jot down notes, no analysis of cloud's condition. Just two men talking, no stress, no criticism. Just this calm. 

“How did you come to that conclusion? You really were making impressive progress? What caused this backtrack?”

Smiling, cloud turned to face the man, tears falling down his face and softly spoke. 

“It's engulfing me. I'm not sure what it is, but i'm going through the motions. I can only recall the pain, it's all i really feel. All the time.”

“Are you reliving the beatings and torture when you're alone? Are you experiencing this when you are with the others?”

“No. Sometimes when i wake up, it comes and hits me. I've been trained to handle this, so why is it really affecting me like this? How can i have P.T.S.D, when i was tested for this?”

“You're training in essence, allows the trainee to experience what torture really is and to adapt to the situation without giving the enemy what they want. However, the trainee isn't in any real fear for his life as the officer would never end the trainees life. The risk, although very much real, was never acted with finality, axel had every intention of ending your life cloud. That's why it's affecting you like this. Good news is, you're accepting the ordeal as what it is, not denying what happened but embracing what's going on with you. Cloud, you're healing, it'll take time but it will be settled and you will survive. No matter how long it takes, i will oversee this with you, i'm not leaving you to your own devices. That's a promise.”

Sensing that cloud's reached his emotional limit, dr reeve ended the three hour session, informing his ride, that would be zack today - that cloud's ready to go home, well back to sephiroth's apartment, that is. 

 

Walking and wheeling, in cloud's case, the pair were making their way to the elevator when cloud asked zack to stop.  
Doing as he was told, zack knelt down beside cloud and was surprised when cloud wrapped an arm around his shoulders and spoke softly into his ear. 

“Zack? Thank-you for being the greatest best friend i could ever ask for. And really, thank-you for continuing that when we got together. I just wanted you to know that. That, and i really do appreciate your help and i love you.”

Pulling back, zack gently cupped cloud's face, wiping away cloud's happy tears and returned the sentiment. 

“You're amazing cloud, truly. You've done things that even i or the others could never do or even dream of attempting, nevertheless, succeeding in. You taught sephiroth to live, not to analyse everything and everyone. You allowed genesis to see 'loveless’ play out in reality, without the sadness, you allowed genesis to see love in the real world. You gave angeal another student in a sense, and me? You gave me a great friend. No that's wrong, you taught me what a friend really is, it's not just being there for someone or helping them out of a bind, it's orbiting that someone with your time, dedication, loyalty and love. You are one of a kind cloud, and for that i'm grateful for your presence in my, in all of our lives. I love you too cloud. Soo much.” And with that, both gave the other a kiss that seemed to transpire not just this lifetime, but as if they knew the other for decades, centuries even. 

That right there? That's the true expression of 'i will love you till the end of time’, maybe even longer. 

 

Placing cloud on the couch, getting his blanket and his plushie, seriously, cloud LOVED the stuffed bird, which zack made no attempt at hiding his amusement and fondness at cloud's cuteness as a result, zack sat down beside cloud, pulled him to his side and massaged his head which was resting on his chest, lulling cloud to sleep.  
What with physio and the psychology appointment on top of it, cloud just needed some sleep and right now zack's duty was to be his pillow and comforter, which he gladly fell into. 

 

It was close to seven when angeal came back. Seeing the pair on the couch, angeal dropped off his gear and carefully sat down beside zack and asked of their day. 

“Evening pup. Cloud seems calm today, do you know how his session went?”

Smiling and looking up to angeal, zack gently turned and kissed him which was reciprocated, once they broke it off, zack responded. 

“No, however, cloud is doing better than i hoped he would. We were walking back here, when cloud asked me to stop. When i did, angeal? Cloud just hugged me and thanked me and for what i've done. I'm pretty sure that you'll get the same treatment when cloud wakes up.”

Smiling at how zack's attitude has changed regarding cloud's well being, angeal wrapped an arm around his legs while placing a hand on cloud's good thigh and settled in for the night. Knowing that sephiroth and genesis won't be returning anytime soon, although the pair would both be sorely missed tonight, neither that knowledge could disheartened the others mood. 

 

Not in the slightest bit. 

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's decision time, so tell me.... 
> 
> What are you going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It bit of angst but i think it works out in this story.   
> One more to go after this one.... 
> 
> :(

Safe part 19

Full disclaimer applies.   
I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights to Square Enix 

 

“Alright commander strife, all done.”

It's been two months since cloud was captured, tortured and beaten and finally the cast on his leg was being removed, as were the one on his hands and fingers. 

Whist he was waiting for the doctor to finish sawing off the cast, cloud was using a foam ball to flex his fingers now that they're free. Even better news, his nails have finally started to grow back, although they are still soft and new and still need to be protected, they don't need to be wrapped up no more. 

“Now commander strife, although your leg has been freed from the cast, please remember that you still have pins and rods attached to your thigh, so be careful when you move around as you won't have the weight of the cast no more.

Also, your ribs have been healed nicely also, refrain however, from heavy lifting and strained movement. The splints can be taken off once you have gotten home.   
My advice? Have a hot bath to relax the muscles then keep off the splints once finished.”

 

“How long will the pins and rods remain on my leg? Any ideas of the time frame?”

“You're bone is healing nicely, there are still hairline cracks running through it however. It'll probably be another two months, maybe longer but it's repairing well. Don't worry.”

Although not satisfied with the outcome of the examination, cloud was nevertheless relieved that at least the damn itchy cast was off. 

“Oh good doctor. Is my commander strife ready to be released from your entrapment?”

Smiling at genesis's introduction and theatrics, the doctor entertained him, just a little, he was a professional after all. Amazing thing regarding this, genesis is actually liked among the medical team as he often boosts the morale of the injured and wounded, as well as giving the medics a energy boost and an occasional helping hand. 

“Please commander rhapsodos, take the man and be gone with you”.

Smiling at their behaviour, cloud stood up, albeit wobbly and took the crutches from the doctor and with a guiding hand on his lower back from genesis, the two commanders left. 

Making their way over to sephiroth's apartment, cloud abruptly stopped walking, or rather, limping and asked genesis a question. 

“Gen. Do you think that i should return to active duty once i'm healed? I know that it's my choice and mine alone, i guess that i just wanted your opinion, that's all.”

“It all really depends on if you can separate what happened to you and let it go. This isn't some papercut that you can just shake off. Cloud? You take your time, your position and rank isn't being taken away from you. Nor is your place in the military being threatened. Recover from everything and then decide, i would like nothing better than to go on missions with you once again, but returning home to you is just as gratifying also, even if you decide not to return. Just know that we all will support you and your decision regardless”.

Nodding in understanding although disheartened about his response, cloud carried on until genesis stopped him and spoke. 

“Cloud? I know that wasn't what you wanted me to say, but that's the truth. I'm in no way disparaging you from coming back to the military, but you have suffered an ordeal that no one else has,you need to heal before making a decision. Even if you don't return to the field, you'll still obtain your rank, your unit, you'll just be in charge of them in the background. You'll also have a position as a training officer too. But don't choose all of your options right now, just relax, that's enough.” And with that, genesis gave him a kiss to his cheek and temple before both set off once again. 

 

“Cloud!!! Yes, you are plaster free!!!”

 

That was zack's return greeting that bombarded cloud as soon as genesis let them into sephiroth's apartment. 

“Yes, very good puppy. Now be a good boy and move so that cloud can perhaps get settled down. Hmm?”

Sticking out his tongue to genesis, zack gently pulled cloud into his arms, and much to his horror, picked up cloud and carried him over to the couch. 

And the sound of his crutches hitting the floor was all that was left. 

Sephiroth eased himself up into a sitting position, cos really the man can slouch if he wants, for cloud to get comfortable, once settled in his arms, cloud greeted him as a polite person does. 

“Morning general sephiroth, sir.”

Smiling at him, sephiroth merely leant down and with a teasing approach, ghosted his lips over cloud's before he parted his lips to kiss him properly. 

“Morning commander strife. Congratulations on the removal of all the cast from your hands and leg.” was sephiroth murmured response against cloud's lips. 

Laughing softly, cloud eased himself up and wrapped his arms around sephiroth's neck for a warm hug. 

Angeal came over with breakfast since cloud didn't have enough time to eat and placed it down on the coffee table. With a blanket in hand, angeal wrapped it around cloud's shoulders and kissed the back of cloud's head. 

Sliding down carefully, cloud nestled into sephiroth's arms again and greeted angeal before tucking into his meal.

“Cloud? You seem happy today. Is everything all right?” Angeal inquired kindly as genesis in the background, was threatening to drown zack in the kitchen sink, lest he behaves himself this early in the morning. 

Ignoring the fighting in the background, cloud put his cutlery down, swallowed the food in his mouth before speaking. 

“I'm fine. I've been thinking about what i will be doing once i've recovered. I haven't just decided right now that i will never come back, but i'm going to take a few months until i come back. Is that ok? I mean you two are my C.O's afterall, i don't want to put you out and add more work to your already busy schedule.”

Smiling, angeal picked up a napkin and wiped away ketchup off cloud's face and softly reassured him. 

“Cloud? You take as much time as you like. I'm sure genesis has already informed you that your position isn't going to be taken from you. Your S.I.C has been doing well keeping your men in shape, he's actually looking forward for your return, no matter what capacity that will be in.”

Smiling and giving his gratitude for angeal's words, cloud turned to check sephiroth's response and was slightly surprised when he looked impassively at him. 

“Seph?”

“Cloud. What happened to you will take time to forget, even if it's not permanently. I want you back in the field only when you are of sound of mind to be there. I need to know if a mini explosion or a piece of wood breaking will bring back everything that has happened to you. 

Cloud, you're an amazing soldier, a great leader who does his duty with excellence and i would like nothing more than to see you back in charge once again, however, only if and when you are ready to be there.”

Ending his opinion on this matter, sephiroth calmly wrapped an arm around his shoulders and spoke against his temple. 

“Forgive me for the way i looked at you just now, but this is a serious matter that needed to be approached in my 'general’ role. I care about you not to be callous about this subject.” And with that, sephiroth placed a lingering kiss to his temple and bade him a restful day as he went to work. Only stopping when cloud grabbed hold of his wrist and spoke. 

“Thank-you. I mean it.”

Smiling down at cloud, sephiroth nodded and left to start his duty. 

Turning back to his breakfast, cloud began to ask about the other's agendas for today. 

“So, sephiroth is in the office for the duration of today, what's going on with you guys then?”

Smiling, angeal gave cloud the rundown of what today will entail for them. 

“Well i'm heading to the training ground to evaluate my men in my command, zack will be involved in this also.

Genesis, i believe will be here on base carrying out monster cleanup around the area with some of his men.”

Nodding in comprehension, cloud, albeit without the enthusiasm he had shown earlier carried on eating, never really noticing how angeal's brow was drawn in with worry. 

“Cloud? What's wrong? You seem upset by what you've been told by me. It wasn't my intention to upset you if i have done so.” Angeal calmly states as he rewrapped the blanket over cloud's shoulders before slinging his arm around his shoulders also. 

“It's nothing, sorry, i didn't mean for it to look like there is a problem. I guess that i'm not ready to be here alone in such a big space with nothing but my memories to keep me company. I can't move around due to my leg still aching and i can't even check on my equipment as my fingers are still tender and my nails are still new. Sorry, i didn't mean to drag you down your mood.”

Smiling in understanding, angeal brought cloud's head under his chin and silenced cloud's pained, almost heartbroken words of loneliness. 

“Cloud. You're used to being active and being independent, regardless of personal circumstances. I, we, never really gave much thought of how you will be once you have some mobility given back to you. It never occurred how you would be once you had all the cast taken off and yet, you won't have us around.

And for that i'm sorry cloud, for just assuming that you will just get on with it, so to speak. I'm sorry for not thinking about you now that you don't need to heavily rely on us to get around, but still needing us around in a different sense.”

And at that moment, zack came wandering in, clearly alive and unharmed despite genesis's threats, however, seeing cloud's pained look and angeal holding him, immediately made zack turn serious and approach the pair on the couch. 

Squatting down in front of cloud, placing a hand on his good thigh and repeating the process with his good hand, zack asked cloud what's going on. 

However, it was angeal that responded. 

“We have failed to realise what cloud will be doing when we are on duty.   
Being capable of independent movement doesn't mean that all is well and we have neglected cloud's mentality, the loss of companionship and being isolated in a spacious environment that you're unable to do anything in.”

Nodding in understanding, zack gently pulled cloud away from angeal's arms and put him in his own instead.   
With cloud in his embrace, zack gently sat down beside angeal and softly spoke to cloud. 

“Cloud. I'm so sorry, we've been so stoked having you near enough fixed that i forgot that you won't be able to do anything as of yet. Reno is on duty at the moment so even he can't come down.

Damn, we're the worst, aren't we Angeal? Can't i stay in today?”

Sighing, angeal was about to respond by telling zack that he unfortunately can't when cloud answered instead. 

“No zack, you need to go back to work, i won't break when you are all away, i'll just be lonely but not self-destructive in nature. I will be ok, i won't like it being cooped up in this big space by myself but i won't be doing anything stupid.”

“You really are something else cloud. Alright, i will try and call you when i can. Is that alright with you angeal?”

Smiling, angeal reassured him. 

“That's fine zack. I'm truly sorry cloud, we clearly didn't think it through enough. Zack? Grab your gear and genesis and get ready.” With his orders given, angeal smothered cloud with affection before disentangling away and clearing up his plate, with a reluctant zack doing as instructed. 

 

Arriving back with gear in hand, the two commanders, with genesis being informed of cloud's dilemma upon seeing him looking defeated on the couch, with an equally depressed looking lieutenant, each giving cloud a warm goodbye hug and left, all the while seeing cloud's eyes turning from happiness to loneliness, knowing that they were the cause of this new kind of pain inflicted on cloud and powerless to do anything about it. 

Hearing the door close behind the trio, cloud softly clasped his hands in his lap, looking around sephiroth's front room and felt tears falling down his face and making no move or indication of removing them. 

He knew that he is being ridiculous and that the others never meant to hurt him in this sense, and regardless of being on missions without any of the others, he always had his men to keep him company. 

It didn't change the fact that cloud is here alone in a ridiculously large apartment, with nothing to do that won't strain his still recovering body and nowhere to go that isn't as large as the room he's occupying now, he can't even leave as one: he doesn't have the key to seph's place, having not needing it as he was always picked up by the man himself or the others and two: while he can technically walk around again, it still puts unnecessary stress to his leg and with physio tomorrow he needed to rest before it, and don't even get cloud started on his hands, he can barely keep hold of the handles on his crutches without his hands sending painful spasms up his arms. 

 

So that just left cloud sitting here alone on the couch with the TV on and being bored out of his mind and feeling very much alone. 

 

“It's not fair angeal, we can't expect cloud to just sit there for twelve hours, maybe more on his own. We wouldn't expect that from each other and yet here we are forcing that very scenario on cloud.”

“I know zack, but cloud is right, we have our jobs that needs to be attended to and no matter how much i want you or anyone of us to be there with cloud, unfortunately that isn't an acceptable reason to neglect our duties. Lazard has been gracious to allow us time off work for cloud, but he's feeling better now and so we must return back. I'm truly sorry for not planning ahead in this but no amount of complaining and whining from you will change this. Zack? You'll be doing your duties without drama, ok?”

Glaring at angeal but nevertheless agreeing, zack shoved his gloved hands in his pockets and marched into the area with the other men, leaving a sincerely guilty looking angeal to follow after him. 

 

It was close to Two hour since the others went to work when cloud was startled out of his musings by a knock at the door. 

Knowing that he wasn't expecting company, nor was it his place to answer sephiroth's door, however, he was pulled out of his internal dilemma when he heard a voice outside. 

“Cloud? It's major garren. May i come in, general sephiroth gave me his keycard.”

Smiling at the fact that he has some company, cloud bellowed and the major stepped in. 

Approaching the bundled up commander on the couch, major garren had a bright, sincere smile on his face and spoke. 

“My apologies cloud, i didn't mean to frighten you. General sephiroth thought that the others may have forgotten your lack of company and so he sent me here just to check on you. You doing ok? I haven't seen you since we rescued you, that is.”

Smiling at the major, cloud spoke softly. 

“I'm fine, thanks for coming to get me back then. I won't keep you as i'm sure you have an incredible workload, but thanks for stopping by and thank general sephiroth also for me.”

Smiling, garren grabbed cloud's shoulder and gave it a brief squeeze, asking if he needed anything before he left, cloud rejected the kind offer and with that, major garren left, leaving cloud realise that he was the only bit of company he received in four hours. 

And unfortunately, he will be alone for another seven more. 

It was close to eleven in the evening when genesis came back to sephiroth's and saw cloud laying asleep on the couch, the poor boy probably hadn't moved from that spot since this morning, although he did look as if he went to the kitchen judging by the jug of water and glass on the coffee table. 

Carefully making himself comfortable by cloud's head, genesis removed his gloves and traced featherlight fingers through soft blonde hair. 

Waking up slowly, cloud turned and looked up at genesis's Smiling face. 

“Good evening cloud. Stupid question i know but, how are you?”

Smiling, cloud, with help from genesis, sat up and immediately hugged and welcomed genesis home. 

Seeing that cloud maybe didn't want to talk about how lonely he may have been, genesis merely leant down, picked up cloud and made his way over to cloud's room in sephiroth's apartment and laid them both on the bed, gently pulling the cover over cloud's shoulders, genesis went to take a shower, grabbing a bite to eat and returned to cloud's side. 

For now, although fast asleep, cloud has company and that's enough. 

When the others return, they will make it upto cloud. 

That's a promise cloud didn't need to hear out loud. 

He knew that they all will. 

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One chapter has ended, however, the ending always finishes where you began, it's simply the cycle starting over again, with a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end!!!!! 
> 
> Thanks again for all your kudos, comments and hits, i know i've said this before, but it really is appreciated. 
> 
> So for the last time for 2015, it's weird saying that!!! But it's true. 
> 
> This has been 'safe' and i have been thesilentone 
> 
> Have a truly wonderful merry Christmas / happy holiday and a marvellous new year 
> 
> Take care out there and i will be back in 2016 
> 
> See on the other side!!!
> 
> :)

Safe part 20 

Full disclaimer applies.   
I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights to Square Enix 

 

Epilogue. 

 

“Alright men, move out!!”

It's hard to believe that it's been five months since the shinra building was attacked, cloud was flung into the roof by a summon and was kidnapped, tortured and beaten all by for a militia he took down several months prior, wanting their captured leader back. 

And here he was, rejoining his men on training exercise in the desert outside the urban city. 

Cloud, although still having a few pins and rods attached to his thigh, it wasn't causing him any real pain or problems, the doctor assured him that in a couple more months they will be removed, but for now, cloud was fine. 

“Commander strife, how's the team handling the situation so far?”

Was a sultry whispered question from genesis in his ear. 

“They're handling it well commander rhapsodos. They should be out in an hours time. I take it that your operation was successful then?”

Smiling and subtlety placing a hand on his lower back, genesis went on about how 'marvelous’ his men are, causing cloud to laugh. 

Correct in cloud's prediction, his men were indeed finished, giving them orders for his unit to write out a review and then finish for the day, both genesis and cloud headed back to vehicle waiting for them and returned back to HQ.

 

Making their way over to the cafeteria, cloud had an epiphany. 

“You know, all of this started right here when you were all waiting for me to arrive for lunch. Amazing how that turned out, huh?”

Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, genesis murmured on cloud's temple. 

“I know. However, that's all in the past, you have survived and making leaps and bounds, don't dwell on the past cloud, enjoy right now.” And with that, genesis gave him a lingering kiss to his temple and guided them to where the others were awaiting them. 

“CLOUD!!! Hey there!!”, yep, you can guess who that was, can't ya?

“Thank-you for announcing my arrival to the whole cafeteria zack.”

Laughing at cloud's slight embarrassment, zack pulled out a chair for cloud while genesis sat down between angeal and sephiroth and the five began their lunch break. A lunch break that they originally planned five months ago before all of the madness took over. 

“So puppy, i heard that you've been selected for the commander post, you going to take it?” was genesis's question. 

Having heard genesis's question, cloud slightly tensed before he was reassured by zack that he was ok about the question and genesis sincerely didn't mean to drag up unpleasant memories for him. 

Seeing genesis give him a firm nod and smile in partnership to zack's own, cloud relaxed back in his seat and waited for zack's answer, cos even cloud would admit that he was curious also. 

“Nah. Having already know what is involved in the stress assessment, i don't think i'm strong enough to be sane enough to allow sephiroth to inflict pain upon me. It's a honour and privilege to even be nominated but i'm genuinely happy being a lieutenant.”

Smiling in understanding and appreciation of zack's honest answer, genesis couldn't help but tease zack, even a little bit more. 

“You know, technically speaking, cloud is a superior officer in regards to you and that puppy, remember that every time you try and tease and annoy the poor young man of ours.”

Sputtering, zack turned and gave cloud a confused look. 

“Seriously. You're ranked above me cloud?”

Laughing at zack's bewildered look, cloud, although wanting to carry this on, decided to put zack out of his misery. 

“Yes zack, however, because i'm in the army and you're in SOLDIER, then technically you outrank me in that aspect. It's all logistics in the end, don't worry, you're still my superior.”

Glaring at the two other commanders and his general who were enjoying this at zack's expense, zack dived straight into his lunch and enjoyed the good humoured company. 

 

So much has changed, cloud mused internally as he watched his lover's mingle, and when he felt a hand on his lower back from zack, he wordlessly knew one thing. 

 

Today really is perfect. All of this was real and happening. 

Let's just hope it stays that way…….

Well regardless, cloud was broken right down and he rebuilt himself. 

So let another attack come, he'll be ready. 

They all will be. 

The End.


End file.
